


Breaking News

by shi_KYO



Series: 提前解冻与18岁的叔侄 [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shi_KYO/pseuds/shi_KYO
Summary: 提前解冻Steve和18岁Tony跟Howard的一系列麻烦。





	1. Chapter 1

　　Steve和Tony已经有将近两个月没见面了。这是他们自从开始了那种不可言说的关系以来，时间最久的一次。  
　　要说原因？其实并没有什么特别的原因，他们在那之前甚至没有就即将分开一事单独沟通过——不过是Tony开学了，他该结束他在纽约的家中度过的假期了，而这并没有什么值得他们特地拎出来谈论的地方。但不得不说，Tony确实是一个令Steve感到自豪的侄子——如果能撇开他们那并不单纯限于“叔侄”的关系来平心而论的话。  
　　以仅仅15岁的年龄就凭借着自己的实力进入了世上数一数二的学府可不是所有人都能做得到的。Tony很聪明，就算他撇开“Howard Stark之子”这一头衔，在世人面前也足够闪耀。  
　　在从那长久的冰封沉眠中苏醒过来以后，Steve也曾读过不少关于他那聪明过人的侄子的新闻——或许更准确地说，“旧闻”，毕竟那些都是几年前的报道了。  
　　他在用自己的方式了解着自己因为沉睡而错过的Tony的成长。  
　　Tony在幼时便已经展现出了过人的光彩与天赋，有的报道甚至毫不吝啬地称他为“神童”——Steve相信他绝对配得起这个称号，这是他应得的。但随着Tony年龄的增长，关于他的报道中也混杂进了不少批评的声音——多数是关于他糜烂的私生活的，还有一部分，则是关于他那些发明的。  
　　不论那些报道究竟都涵盖了多少，也不管其中信息的真实度有多高，Tony似乎一直都生活在聚光灯之下。Steve不敢确切地说这样的生活对一个人的成长到底有什么利害，但这确实是方便了他去回顾那些他所错过的时间。媒体对Tony Stark的批评声越来越高，Steve总感觉，哪怕是他再做出点什么荒唐的事，在媒体——甚至部分大众，看来，或许都已经不够具有“爆炸性”了。  
　　Steve其实不太喜欢他们评论Tony时的语气，仿佛他们对Tony Stark这个人了解得足够透彻了一般——没有人完全了解他，没有人。Steve Rogers做不到这点，甚至连Howard和Maria也做不到。外界看到的只是Tony想让他们看到的假象，这点Steve十分清楚。  
　　尽管新闻总会为了噱头而在各方各面添油加醋，但不可否认的是，Tony的生活方式——以及他的生活态度，的确令Steve有些担忧。Steve曾想过要让Tony摆脱那些混乱，他身体力行，对Tony伸出了帮助的手，却没想到自己也被他拽入了他那一团糟的泥潭中，而更糟糕的是，他发现自己很快也享受其中了。  
　　Tony在马萨诸塞州上学，而他在纽约处理工作上的事情。他们确实已经两个月没见面了，但这并不代表他们之间没有联系。  
　　Tony会时不时地跟他发短信，尽管频率并不算太高——Steve感觉他是偶尔忽然想起了他，才会通过短信跟他打声招呼。短信的内容也总让人羞于谈论——这大概就是Tony跟他打招呼的方式。  
　　在那些Tony没有想起他的日子里，Steve总在思索在该怎么在他们下一次的对话中跟Tony明说他们不该再让他们的关系继续那么不清不楚下去了，但他一直开不了口，因为偶尔会跟他说起身边发生的趣事的Tony总能找准时间让他不忍心将那些早就已经反复思索推敲好的台词说出来。而他，偶尔也会在跟老友Howard以及他优雅的妻子Maria的聚会上跟他们分享Tony的消息——当然，不包括那些令他面红耳赤的部分。  
　　“Steve，我很高兴看到你和Tony关系不错，要知道他是从来不会跟Howard说他在学校里发生的事的——至少不会说好事。”又一次招待他去他们家吃晚饭的Maria是这么说的。  
　　她的那句“关系不错”令Steve耳根制不住地烧了起来，尽管他十分明白她并没有更深一层的意思。  
　　“嗯——Tony是个好孩子。”  
　　“要知道，Steve，”Howard似乎对此有些异议，“大多数有理智的人并不会这样评价他。”  
　　Maria不满地朝他看了一眼，“Howard。”  
　　“鉴于，我的朋友，你是我所见过的最理智的人，我允许你在这一点上犯浑。”  
　　对此，Steve很想告诉他的老朋友，Tony虽然算不上传统意义的甜心，但跟他好好相处下来，还是会觉得他分外惹人疼爱的——这大概就是他哪怕是违背了自己的道德观，也一直拒绝不了Tony的原因。  
　　接下来他有几天的假期，局里给他放了个短假。Tony在听说了之后，就邀他上马萨诸塞州去玩，而Steve也答应了。正好他这几天没有安排，Tony的提议让他可以不用可悲地孤零零一个人混在游客中上自由女神像参观。  
　　在马萨诸塞州停留的那段时间，他将会跟Tony一起在他的别墅里住。那栋别墅就在MIT附近，是Howard为了方便他上学而买下来的，带有一个车库——虽然Tony告诉他，他已经将那儿改造成了个方便他搞点小发明的工作室——一个游泳池，似乎还有一个不大的小花园——Tony曾经给他看过照片。Tony自己也说，这么个配置给他一个人住实在有些过于豪华了，但Howard就是愿意花这个钱，拦都拦不住。  
　　尽管Tony并没有任何要炫耀的意思——毕竟这对于他来说，早就已经是十分自然的事了——可Steve还是忍不住拿那栋别墅跟自己在神盾的宿舍做了个对比。  
　　但他又觉得，或许自己在这方面能够理解Howard的做法，因为Tony值得最好的。  
　　Tony在Steve出发前问他要到了他的航班信息。他知道他该什么时候登机，什么时候起飞，和预计什么时候到达。他甚至在飞机起飞前，打了个电话给拉瓜迪亚机场的调度塔台负责人，让他们确保Steve搭乘的飞机能够按时起飞。要知道，飞机晚点几乎都成各个机场的家常便饭了。  
　　当然，Steve并不需要知道这个。  
　　尽管依Tony一向以来的作风来看，他大可以雇个司机去机场接Steve，并将人直接送到他家。这样能省下他不少事儿，可他并没有那么做。毕竟两个月没见了，Tony觉得这次他还是亲力亲为比较好。  
　　他是在飞机预计到达前的半个小时进入到Steve的航班所预定好的机场到达厅的。这是大概他Tony Stark第一次等人——至少在他印象中，是确确实实的第一次。通常都是别人在等他，但谁让这次的对象是美国队长呢？Steve Rogers完全配得起这种待遇。  
　　纵使Tony已经做好了要等的心理准备，可Steve并没有让他等多久。他这边才刚在等待区的椅子上坐下，屁股下的坐垫还没坐热呢，他就看见他所等的那个人，身着军装——它看上去并不像军官礼服和晚礼服那样繁琐花俏，Tony猜它大概是常服——手上拎着一个老式的手提皮箱，朝他走了过来。那人结实饱满的胸肌和手臂将那件士兵常服撑了起来，显得鼓鼓囊囊地。Tony甚至能隐约看到一些他衣服下的肌肉线条。跟他有过十分亲密的接触的Tony，光凭着那些曲线，就能直接想象得出他衣装下的肉体轮廓。  
　　不得不说他有些想念那具完美的躯体……好吧，是很想念。  
　　Steve将那套军装穿出了养眼的新高度。Tony觉得有点可惜，二战时Steve的制服不是这一套。要知道，这可比他那所谓“标志性”的蓝白红星条、美国队长专属制服好看多了。这才是该被记录进各项图片、视频资料中的行头。相比之下，那套傻兮兮的、小丑一般的服装完全不能体现出Steve Rogers到底有多辣，尽管它十分紧身。  
　　Tony甚至觉得，如果美国队长当年文艺兵时期是穿着正经军装在推销战争债券的，那么那些债券大概完全不用愁卖不出去了。他是认真的。  
　　那样的Steve在同行的旅客中十分显眼，Tony几乎是马上就认出了他。同样地，有着四倍视力的美国队长Steve Rogers也立刻就发现了他。前者的眼睛几乎是在定位到他的那一瞬间，就亮了起来，Tony也能看到他加快了步子在朝自己走来。  
　　Steve的步子停在了Tony的跟前。他又将手提箱放在了地上，空出双手去拥抱那个他已经两个月没见的人——Steve完全不知道自己居然会那么想念Tony，也没想过单单是见到他就能给自己带来几乎溢出胸腔的喜悦。  
　　Tony还回抱他了。意识到了这一点的Steve激动得收紧了自己的手臂，还将一只手托在了他的头后。  
　　Tony也任他抱着，直到他发现他们两个吸引住了到达厅所有人的注意力——包括那些本该兢兢业业的工作人员都在分神看着他们。当然，不需要他提醒，Steve本人也很快就发现了这点。  
　　待Steve松开了他强劲有力的手臂并重新拎起了那皮箱，Tony将手拍在了他上臂之上，并且收拢着五指捏了捏——从今天第一眼看到Steve开始，他就想这么做了。感受到了Steve朝他投来的疑惑目光，Tony踮起了脚凑到了他耳畔，柔软的唇几乎贴上了对方的耳垂，“接下来你可麻烦大了，Steve。（You are going to be so in trouble, Steve.）”  
　　Tony说话时吐出的温热气息令Steve不由得绷紧了背肌——那儿可是他的敏感地带，而Tony十分清楚这个。调整了下呼吸后，他看着Tony漂亮眼睛中的玩味，笑了笑，“但我猜那大概不是什么坏的麻烦。”  
　　退了回来的少年耸了耸肩，“我能说什么，美国队长总是对的。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　Steve没有想到的是，Tony居然为他这短暂停留的到来举办了一场欢迎派对。  
　　他过于常人的超级感官在他从Tony的车上下来的那一刻就感觉到了周围有人的气息，而且还是很多人，粗略估计的人数在三四十左右。只不过那栋他曾在照片上看过的宅子并没有亮灯，黑灯瞎火地，仿佛要与黑夜融为一体。唯一给他提供了一些可视度的光源，是邻居家的门前灯。  
　　常年在战场上游走累积下来的经验令他第一反应是，有人在埋伏。所以在他们正式踏入了Stark私人土地资产范围之后，终于亮起了灯想要给他制造个惊喜的派对参加者们只看到了一个将Tony Stark护在了身后的美国队长，以及一个一脸茫然的派对组织者。  
　　“所以美国队长不喜欢惊喜？我早该猜到的。”在让处于警惕状态的美国队长和僵住了的辣妞们都搞清楚了情况后，排队终于重新——或者该说，正式，启动了。考虑到Steve刚从飞机上下来，或许会有些俄，游泳池旁边被摆上了烧烤架子。正在为Steve烤着调好味的上品牛肉的Tony眼睛正盯着网架之下被烧红的煤块——他知道他该看着肉而不是碳，但他就是不太能集中精神——烤肉真是太香了，他在想着该怎么找借口让这些肉进自己肚子里。  
　　站在他身边的大个子不好意思地笑了笑，他看着Tony线条完美的侧脸，为了不进一步破坏这个排队而尽力将声音压低在了他们两人之间：“听着，Tony，对于刚刚的事，我很抱歉。很抱歉我吓到了你的朋友们，但你知道的，我是个军人，那几乎是我条件反射的常规反应，我控制不了的。”  
　　“常规反应，huh？”吸了吸鼻子，Tony放下了烤肉夹，他其实不太喜欢鼻子被烟味熏的感觉，尽管烤肉闻起来真的很香，“既然你都这么说了……你要是能替我烤点吃的我就原谅你，这些烤肉闻得我都饿了。”  
　　“没问题。”大个子笑出了一排整齐的牙齿。  
　　“噢，还有，你刚刚把女孩们吓到了，你得负起这个责任。”  
　　“当然的。”  
　　Tony又将烤肉夹塞到了Steve手里，“那就这么定了。在我原谅你之前，你还有活要干呢。”  
　　反应极快的Steve在Tony收回手之前，连着那个烧烤夹一起，握住了Tony的手。趁周围没有人在注意，他将Tony拉近了自己的阴影，又在他唇上落下了一吻——他早就想这么干了，如果时间和情况允许的话，他还想加深这个吻。  
　　被偷袭了的Tony勾起了嘴角，“别让女孩儿们等太久了，大英雄。”  
　　当Steve端着他的道歉礼物走回到了屋内Tony身边时，他趁对方与几个身材火辣的女孩儿聊得正欢，没注意到自己走来，轻而易举地就将他手上拿着的装有橘黄色饮品的雪利杯夺了过来，并将当中的液体一饮而尽——他很清楚那是伪装成橙汁的酒——似乎是橙汁和香槟的混合。他在外面就一直看着Tony了——天，他脸红红的样子真好看。  
　　先前在与Tony攀谈的女孩儿们见状都惊呼了起来。  
　　“你的橙汁看起来不是很适合你，Tony。”Steve将杯子递回给了Tony，透明的玻璃杯里只有底部还剩余了一点点液体，“我相信你有办法找到适合你的那种的。”  
　　Tony瞪着他，视线中满满地是对Steve的不满，“这可是个Party，鸡妈妈，你不能让我去喝纯果汁。”  
　　“猜猜怎么着？我能。不过我不介意你往里面混些苏打，如果你想的话。”说完，Steve用空出来的手揉了揉Tony的脑袋。  
　　女孩儿们的哄笑声让Tony有些生气，先前喝下去的香槟有些上头，让他感觉自己整张脸都烧了起来。于是他将自己的额头狠狠地压上Steve的肩膀，企图以这种方式让Steve了解到他的不满，却不知在对方看来，他根本就是在撒娇。  
　　“你不能像对待三岁小孩那样对我，Steve。”  
　　“我没有，Tony。”Steve终于将先前准备好的那盘子烤肉递给了Tony，“我要真当你是三岁的话，就会喂你吃东西了。”  
　　手里都拿着杯子的女孩儿们又笑了起来。Tony气呼呼地从Steve手上抢过那份烤肉之后，又迅速侧过了身子，故意撞了在女孩儿们面前丝毫不给他面子的Steve一下。  
　　“Agh，真不敢相信他们把饮酒年龄提高到了21。而且那好像也就……两三年前的事吧？搞得我都对18岁这一年不想抱有任何幻想了。现在还有哪里的饮酒年龄依然是18的吗？”准备转身走向厨房的Tony也就随口一问。  
　　“波多黎各吧，大概。”女孩儿们当中有人这么回答。  
　　“对呀，波多黎各。”  
　　“或者维尔京群岛？”  
　　“听起来有点远，”Tony转过了身看向了她们，一步一步地倒退着，“不过我已经爱上了这两个地方了。嘿，Steve，在我回来之前，不许欺负姑娘们。”  
　　“我不会的，美国队长从不欺负人。”  
　　闻言，Tony不以为意地哼哼了两声，也懒得回嘴，他转身就朝厨房的方向走了去。  
　　开放式厨房的设计让Tony根本不用走出厨房的范围就能将厅中的情况尽收眼底。不紧不慢地靠在大理石台旁填著肚子的他看着Steve被那七八个女孩儿问东问西，最后又被她们拉到厅内摆放着的真皮沙发上坐下。双人座位的短沙发上挤下了三个人，而四人位的长沙发上却坐了包括Steve在内的剩余所有人。尽管姑娘们都身材纤细，并不太占位置，但还是有人坐到了扶手上。之后又来了两个身材姣好姑娘，她们十分默契地侧着身子一左一右地坐到了Steve的大腿上，背靠着背。Tony知道她们是双胞胎姐妹，两人的脸长得一模一样，但他从来分不清她们谁是谁。  
　　Tony远远地就能看见，Steve在姑娘们的起哄中绷紧了身子。他对Steve各种紧张反应的表现是真的不能更熟悉了，那让他想起了他们刚开始上床的那些日子。他在Steve面前脱衣服，Steve会紧张到收紧腹肌；他脱Steve的衣服，他会紧张到绷紧背肌；他为Steve口，他大腿的肌肉会有动作。虽然现在那些反应一直到现在都还在——至少上一次他们上一次上床的时候是在的，但Steve已经显然没有了初时的那种紧张感了。  
　　所以，他尽管并不是很高兴看到Steve跟别人那么亲密，他也没有急着要去将Steve从她们中间拉出来。  
　　Tony能听得到女孩儿们对Steve提出的每一个问题，也能听得到被问的人的每一个回答。她们的问题已经从Steve “会不会喝醉”，发展到了关于他文艺兵时期卖国债的一些事上。Tony能看得出他其实并不太擅长应对那些问题，但他还是没有忽视那些刨根问底的问题。  
　　老派绅士作风。心里这么想着的Tony撇了撇嘴。  
　　他一直很热衷于看到Steve有些窘迫的模样，这也是他总爱在床上拉着Steve去尝试一些新刺激、新花样的原因，尽管他们完全不需要靠那些来达到顶级的满足。  
　　姑娘们很好地完成了代替他让Steve苦恼的工作，Tony在心底里为她们鼓掌。随着他跟Steve的关系日渐变得亲密，Tony发现越来越难自己做到这一点了。在寻找到了原因之后，他又发现，并非自己不会调戏人了，而是Steve在他面前脸皮越来越厚了，这倒是让Tony很是挫败。  
　　但他心底拍起的小手很快就停了下来了，因为姑娘们已经开始试图约Steve出去了，以讨教健身经验为由。她们在Steve身上乱摸的手从一开始就没停过，但本来对此并不太介意的Tony现在是怎么看那些手怎么觉得碍眼——他找那么多姑娘来开这个派对的目的有很多，但让她们来跟他抢占与Steve相处的时间绝对不会是其中之一。  
　　“Hey，ladies，”Tony终于朝那群扎堆的人走了过去了，“你们的身材已经足够火辣了，放我们男士一条生路吧。”  
　　坐在Steve腿上的那对双胞胎之一，见Tony来了便起了身，优雅地踏着步子走到了他身边，之后又将双臂攀上了他的脖颈。Tony笑着夸赞了她几句，随后他一将视线移回到Steve身上，就见对方正挑着眉看着自己。  
　　意识到老冰棍大概是吃味儿了的Tony回以一个相同的表情。他也不知道Steve从那之中都读到了什么，反正对方是抿着嘴移开了视线，看起来还有些无奈。  
　　“说真的，Cap，”短沙发上坐着的一个姑娘开口了，“家父其实是你的大粉丝，他以前还收集过不少你的卡片。要让他知道我今天见着了美国队长本人，他会嫉妒死我的。”  
　　Steve笑了笑，他不知道该怎么回话。  
　　“我家老爸也是。”几个人附和道。多亏了她们，场面并有因为美国队长的沉默而变得难堪。  
　　“他们真是会嫉妒死的。”  
　　“噢，我妈前段时间还特地跑去纽约听了Captain的演讲呢，就先前二战士兵晚会那场，尽管二战结束的时候她才……十来岁的样子吧。”这个话题发展得比想象中还要迅速且热烈。  
　　“我妈倒是没有跑去纽约，但她绝对不会错过任何一个美国队长上电视的镜头。”  
　　“说起来，我爸也说过，美国队长跟以前比起来真是一点都没有变过，但他没告诉我，他的偶像居然这么辣。”  
　　你爸要是会这么说，那就真的是有鬼了，Tony心想。  
　　女孩儿们七嘴八舌地抢着发言，但Tony已经没那个听下去的心情了。越是听人说美国队长有多受欢迎，他心里就越不是味儿——尽管，作为一个美国队长粉丝大军中的一员，还是其中的领军人物，他根本不需要别人的强调来告诉他他的Steve到底有多少崇拜者。  
　　事实就是这样，提起美国队长在父母辈中如何如何地是偶像人物，听着不舒服的人可不止Steve Rogers一个。Tony Stark还记得，他也曾因为对那二战时陨落的英雄的过分喜爱而被班上的同学明里暗里笑话是个没长大的小孩——虽然跟他班上的那些同学相比起来，他确实没有长大。他们都说，Howard Stark为了找寻不知道掉在了哪个角落的美国队长都找到魔障了，Tony Stark作为他的儿子，会被他影响到也不奇怪——他们这一辈的人，哪里还会有人想要去了解、去喜欢一个连脸都看不清楚的人？  
　　过分聪明的头脑令他不断跳级，身边鲜少有同龄的人——这很大程度上地造成了他不符合年龄地过分早熟。之后他就很少再与人提起过美国队长的事了，以前收集的那些卡片、玩具都一一被他收起、装箱、塞进地下室，直到那颗人人都以为陨落了的星星再度出现在了夜空的画布上。  
　　Tony在讨论稍微冷却了下来点后，便让女孩儿们回家让她们的父母嫉妒去了。过早结束的派对令来宾们都有些不满，她们都还没找到什么乐子，就已经要回家了，实在有些意犹未尽。  
　　“天也不早了，太晚了路上不安全。”面对那群哀声连连的女士们，伟大的美国队长是这么说的。  
　　既然美国队长都开口了，一群人就算再是不乐意，也还是听了他的话。  
　　等Tony和Steve将那群磨磨蹭蹭地不肯离开的女士们都送离了Stark家的宅子了，那已经是半个多小时之后的事了。  
　　“就剩你和我了。”Tony朝他身边的人靠了去，晚间的风还是吹得他有些冷。  
　　“就剩你和我了。” 将身边的人搂住，Steve重复了一遍。


	3. Chapter 3

　　见最后一辆车也驶出了Stark家宅子所在的路口，Tony微微转身，将双手环上了Steve的腰。甚至用不着他说，跟他怀有着同样的想念的Steve就将他紧紧地抱在了怀里。嗅着Steve军装上比先前在机场时复杂了不少的气味，他能闻得到香水的味道——大概是从姑娘们身上沾来的；他能闻得到酒精的味道——老冰棍在姑娘们的起哄下可没少喝，只是他根本不会醉；他还能闻得到烟味——哦对，美国队长穿着军装替他烤过肉来着。他算不上有多喜欢那些并不和谐地混杂在了一起的味道，但他就是不想放开Steve。  
　　“‘天不早了，太晚了路上不安全’，huh？美国队长听起来真是个替人着想的甜心。”脸还埋在Steve的肩膀，Tony略带笑意的声音听起来有些闷闷的。  
　　闻言，Steve侧过连在他耳后的头发上落下了一个轻吻，“可不是嘛？都是为了满足为所欲为的你而着想。”尽管今天的派对不止一次地令他感觉到了他与这个时代之间的距离，他还是很高兴Tony替他做了这些，毕竟那是他在以他的方式在向Steve表达在乎。  
　　其实Steve自己也发觉了，好像不论Tony做了什么，他都会更加喜欢他一点。  
　　Tony稍稍抬起了点头，“原来你觉得我很‘为所欲为’啊？”  
　　“难道不是吗？Tony Stark总能得到他想要的。”  
　　满意地笑出了声的Tony又往Steve的怀里钻了钻，“真没想过我也会有不喜欢派对的一天。”  
　　“那是因为你吃醋了，我的Tony。”  
　　Steve给他加的前缀确实令Tony很是满意——但他是绝对不会承认的。只是，对于前面那个分句的内容，他就不是很赞同了。  
　　“Huh，我Tony Stark用得着吃醋吗？她们摸过的我都摸过，还是不隔着衣服的那种；她们没摸过的我也摸过——噢，你猜怎么着，我还舔过；她们坐过你大腿又怎么样？我还骑过你，很多次。”  
　　喋喋不休着的人似乎还想再说点什么，但Steve用一个轻吻打断了他。说他老古董也好，说他脸皮太薄也罢，他的心脏其实不太能承受住Tony理直气壮地高声谈起他们之间那点令人脸红心跳的事，尤其是晚间的风还在他耳边刮着。他总觉得那阵风会将Tony吐出的字句带到他不知道的地方——他个人倒是不介意他倆的事被别人知道，让他有所顾虑的只是Tony的心情——非要说起来，他俩之间根本没有建立起那种正经交往的关系，一直都不清不楚地。Tony的心思总是令他感觉难以捉摸，他也不太确定对方到底是不想，还是压根没往那方面想过。  
　　“Tony Stark不需要吃醋，但Steve Rogers需要——这总行了吧？”其实Steve也拿不准，自己这么说，到底是出于一个什么心理。在战场上毫无畏惧地驰骋过的美国队长，到了他好友的儿子面前反而变得有些怂。  
　　“噢，你终于承认了。”  
　　说这话的时候，Tony已经又将脸埋回Steve的肩膀上了。虽然看不到他的表情，但对他的每一个细节都切切在心的Steve，并不难想象到他笑起来的样子。  
　　“我不是说过吗？Tony Stark总能得到他想要的。这不就是你想要的吗？Tony。”  
　　没有回答他，Tony只是稍稍垂下手，拍了拍Steve肌肉紧实的臀部，“现在我俩就像傻子一样站在外面吹风。带我回屋里去，老冰棍。”Steve很听他的话，但Tony并不喜欢被他放开、远离的感觉，尤其是在这个时候——这让他很没有安全感。于是他又补充道：“不许松开我。”  
　　感觉到Tony如此要求完之后还扒紧了他，有些无奈的Steve只能顺着他的意思，应了一声：“好吧。”尽管他脸上作出了一副十分无奈于Tony的任性的表情，但不得不说， Steve其实内心里也是不怎么舍得松手的。Tony抱起来的感觉实在太过美好，让他万分想念的同时，又十分满足。非要说的话，其实先前在机场抱上时，Steve就不怎么愿意松开手了。  
　　他们两个最后像只笨企鹅一样左右摇晃着挪回了屋内。用手护着Tony头部的Steve在看着路，提醒着倒退的Tony身后有没有台阶。但，他会顺着Tony的意思来跟着他一起胡闹，并不完全是出于他对Tony的宠溺，实际上，Steve自己也有点享受其中。  
　　Steve不知道别人在跟自己思念的人重逢之后会有什么反应，但他只想将那个人抱在怀里，安静地跟他待一会儿。他完全有理由相信Tony也是这么想的，因为对方并没有对此表达出任何不满或是不耐烦。  
　　倚靠在沙发的边缘，他们不紧不慢地交换了几个吻。这些吻并不符合他们一贯的火热风格，温柔，却甜腻得不像话。对于接吻通常只是为了更好地寻求快感，或是甚至——有时——直接获取快感的他们来说，这倒是一种崭新的体验。与以往不同的是，它几乎不带情欲，却更能令人满足——那是一种心灵上的雀跃，光是靠想的，就能让人忍不住勾起嘴角。  
　　又是那种几乎溢出胸腔的喜悦。Steve希望Tony也能有跟他一样的心情。  
　　“我很想你，Tony。”虽然知道自己这时候开口很可能会毁了这气氛，但Steve就是没忍住心里的冲动。  
　　抬起了头的Tony皱着鼻子对他笑了起来，那有些俏皮的表情看得他几乎心都要化了。  
　　“现在才说，你不觉得有些晚了吗，老冰棍？我早就知道了。”Steve那双满是暖意的漂亮蓝色眸子深深吸引着Tony，他的手抚上了Steve的侧脸，“不过我也不介意听你亲口说一遍就是了。谁让Tony Stark的魅力无人能挡呢？哪怕是美国队长也不例外。”  
　　Steve凑到他嘴角上轻轻吻了一下。  
　　没有追着Steve继续那个吻，Tony只是静静地凝视了他一会儿。他的视线丝毫没有闪避，Steve不难看出他确实是在想着点什么，而Tony思绪中的内容，不出意外的话，他应该很快就能知道了。  
　　“不瞒你说，Steve，”果然没过多久，Tony就收起了他那副若有所思的模样，在开口前他还叹了口气，很轻，但Steve还是听到了，“其实今天我喊了那些女孩儿们过来，是想让你也试试群交的滋味儿的。”尽管头脑因为先前的喝下去的香槟而有些发热，Tony还是很快便察觉到脸上写满了不认同的Steve似乎想说点什么。深知如果在这停顿住，肯定会导致接下来的内容严重偏题的Tony并没有给Steve开口的机会：“但后来我发现，其实我并不像想象中地那么喜欢这个主意，我也不想假装我喜欢它。”  
　　Tony赶忙补充的话令Steve严肃的表情稍微瓦解了一部分，但他对Tony的做法与目的依然十分不赞同。  
　　“噢，Tony，你——”  
　　没等Steve将他的第一个句子完成，Tony就连忙打断了他：“嘘，别急着教训我，老冰棍。我在试着向你告白呢，别打断我。”他将右手的食指贴在了自己的唇前，之后又像不放心一样用左手捂住了Steve的嘴巴——尽管Steve在被他打断之后根本就没有要说话的意思。Steve碧蓝色的眼睛转了转，像是在他脸上打量着。Tony见状笑了笑，但很快他便意识到自己该回到正题上去了，只是——“呃，抱歉，我说到哪儿了？”现在他有些后悔了，要是早知道会跟Steve谈那么严肃的话题，Tony先前就不贪过瘾偷偷往饮料里掺酒了——美国队长总是对的，他不该喝的。 “哦对，‘我不想假装我喜欢它’。真的，那主意糟透了。还好我在它变成事实之前醒了过来，不然我得被我自己气死。”话语绕过了大脑，Tony也是在听到了自己的声音之后，才意识到他自己到底说了什么：“天哪，我都在说什么？那不是重点，Steve，重点是，我发现我不是很愿意跟别人分享你。在两个月以前——或者是我们没见面的这两个月中，我允许你去追逐你想要的爱情，也允许你为了那个人跟我撇清关系，但你没有，所以现在……Nah，你想都不要想。”说着，Tony踮起了脚，凑了上去，几乎跟被他捂住了嘴的Steve脸贴脸，“如果刚刚Party上的哪个姑娘让你起了那种心思，我只能告诉你，晚了。而且你最好别让我知道，否则我会让你下不了我的床。”  
　　原本还很认真地听着Tony说话的Steve，在听到他最后一句后挑了挑眉毛。那跟他先前在派对上做的一样，仍在捂着他的嘴的Tony依然有样学样。  
　　之后Tony垂下了眼睛，看着Steve整整齐齐、规规矩矩的军装领子和领带，以及他胸前的那些勋章和奖状，“我是喝香槟喝到有些懵了，但我知道自己在说什么，你不用担心我明天醒来之后会翻脸不认账，Steve。”  
　　捂住Steve嘴巴的那只手其实并没有用多大的力气，几乎只是搭在那里的。跟Tony身高稍有差距的Steve稍微一仰头，就咬上了Tony食指的上指骨处。他用的劲不小，但Tony还是过了好几秒才忽然反应过来。  
　　“你咬我。”缩回了手的人看了看自己手指上凹陷下去的齿印。  
　　“Tony，你给了我一个问题，又不让我回答。”拉过他的手，Steve又在刚刚留下的齿印上轻吻了一下，“你在怕什么？”  
　　Tony哼哼了两声，没有回答他。  
　　“我也爱你，Tony。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　时隔两个月，重逢后他们共度的第一个夜晚，Tony本来是想任Steve按着他喜欢地来的。但无奈八十岁老冰棍似乎在情事上有些慢热，劲起来了他能拉着Tony做到昏天暗地，甚至让小辈根本直不起腰，但他就是不知道该如何开始。  
　　Tony知道这一切都是他造成的，谁让先前他们上床，都是他主动去引诱Steve的呢？  
　　他很喜欢看到Steve脸上出现那种明知自己不该这么做、却又拒绝不了诱惑的矛盾表情。他有些喜欢在这方面为难美国队长，因为那是他Tony Stark魅力的证明。  
　　Steve并非不知道前戏是什么，也不是不知道前戏该怎么做、可以怎么做。Tony以前曾在这上面鼓励过他几次，他还都做得不错——这大概要感谢美国队长的四倍学习能力了——但他就是不知道该如何入手。  
　　看着Steve从浴室出来后就傻愣愣地在床前磨蹭，Tony觉得大概是自己在他进浴室前说的那句“好好想想出来该怎么操我”给了他太大的压力，才让美国队长摆出了一副如临大敌的沉重表情。  
　　撩动了几下自己胸前宽松酒红色浴袍的衣襟后，半躺在床上等着的Tony朝Steve招了招手。原本还手足无措的大金毛见状，眼睛立马亮了起来，随后二话不说就爬上了床，凑到了Tony身边。  
　　尽管此时的Steve对他十分顺从，可Tony还是对他有些不满——又不是洗完澡就直接睡觉，他睡裤睡衣穿的那么整齐干什么？  
　　隔着那件被绷得紧紧的薄T恤，Tony的手在Steve肩膀抚过，触摸着那底下有着完美线条的肌肉。从上臂，到肩膀，再到后颈，Tony能感觉得到Steve肌肉微微绷紧的颤动。  
　　“你知道的，我想脱你的军装多过这件破T恤。”  
　　看起来稍微没那么严肃了的Steve终于笑了笑，“你又不是没脱过，Tony。”  
　　“不就是，我们又不是没做过，你在紧张什么，Steve？别告诉我，不过是两个月没做，你就忘了我有多棒了？”Tony原本停留在Steve后颈处的手又顺着他的脖子往上移，最后胡乱揉搓起了他金色的短发。  
　　他的话让Steve的耳朵立马红了起来，Tony觉得他的这个反应甚是可爱。  
　　“我当然……我是说，这可是我们真正意义上的第一次。”  
　　“好了，小处男。你看，现在的Tony Stark……”说着，在床上总是大胆开放的人扯松了自己酒红色浴袍腰间的带子，又拉大了袍子的领口，质感极好的珊瑚绒布料底下是少年精致的躯体，有点小肉，却美好得让人忍不住遐想。之后，他又曲起了一条腿，袍子的下摆随着他的动作滑落，他大腿根部若隐若现之处看起来像是在对Steve发出着邀请：“All yours.”  
　　酒红色的浴袍衬得Tony的皮肤好看得紧，看直了眼的Steve咽了咽口水，一只手也顺着Tony曲起的那条腿慢慢探入了他浴衣的下摆。他衣摆之下光溜溜的，什么都没穿，正如他先前站在床前时隐约看到的那样。Tony被遮挡住的性器半勃着，Steve连着他底部那两个小球一起，揉了揉他性器的根部。之后他果然听见了Tony一声满足的长叹。又替他上下撸动了几下后，感觉到他已经比刚开始时又硬了不少的Steve停下了手上的动作，顺着他腹股沟的引导，改往他更加想念的那个地方滑去了。令他有些惊讶的是，Tony后面的小穴，已经为他准备好了。湿湿软软地，他一次将两根手指探入都没有问题。  
　　那里还是紧致得让他疯狂，他想念那恋恋不舍地吸着他手指的软热内壁已经想了很久了。Steve感觉他硬得发疼。  
　　脑子已经无法思考了的Steve甚至没有注意到自己那两根手指已经在Tony的后穴处搅弄了起来。水声和急促的轻喘不断在敲打着Steve的耳膜，直到他被Tony有些不满地曲起腿用膝盖顶了顶他的肘部，他才发现自己做了什么。  
　　“你是想让我被你光用手指就操到射出来吗？”一边说着，Tony一边并起了腿，之后还瞪了他一眼，“我往自己屁股里挤的那半瓶润滑液，可是为你的大家伙准备的。”  
　　注意到Tony在说“大家伙”时朝他裆部瞄了一眼，Steve也低头往那处看去，果然那宽松的居家服已经被支得老高了。他叹了口气，将自己的手指从Tony的后穴抽出——尽管他并不舍得，那里温暖紧致得太让他着迷了。  
　　Tony在他抽出手指的那一瞬间又忍不住地轻轻哼了一声，伴随着那湿濡的水声，他并拢着绞在一起的小腿还忍不住翘了起来。  
　　仪式感得到了彻底满足的Steve发现自己痴迷地爱着他所有情动时的小动作，他的心脏在疯狂地跳动着。他弯下了腰，热烈且用力地吻住了嘴巴微张着在喘着气的Tony。尽管他上一次这么做时已经是两个多月之前的事情了，但实践能力超强的他还是很快就在牙齿的碰撞之间找回了往日的技巧。  
　　他的Tony被他吻得几乎换不上气。注意到了这点的Steve于是在轻咬了他下嘴唇几下后绕过了他，转去舔舐他柔软的耳垂了。  
　　他像发疯了一样想念着Tony的每一个部位。从耳垂，到下颌角，再到他的脖子和那可爱的喉结。Tony其实比他们两个多月前分开时瘦了一点，虽然白天看着好像没什么变化，但他的锁骨确实是比以前突出了点，Steve一碰就知道了。  
　　身上只有一件酒红色睡袍的少年就像是从来不会停下一样，等他一稍微喘得过气来了，他就开始扒起在他胸口上亲吻着的Steve的裤子了。  
　　他的两根手指从Steve居家服的松紧带裤头钻了进去，之后将它连着里面的内裤一起勾了起来，然后又松手，让它们弹回了Steve腹部的皮肤上去。突然被弹了一下的人有些不满地皱着眉头抬起了头，不解地看了眼少年。  
　　“还有内裤，huh？老冰棍你这一套可穿得真是齐。”说罢，Tony又晃了晃腿，让他睡袍的下摆敞得更开了些。  
　　这抱怨在Steve听来，感觉十分可爱。像是为了惩罚Tony一般，他将那酒红色浴袍的袋子彻底扯开了，又随手一拨，将那遮体的衣物撇了开来。他的手掌摩挲着Tony平坦的小腹，之后又向下往他阴部探了去。  
　　“反正你都会把它们脱掉的，不是吗？”  
　　因为性器被触碰到而又满足地轻叹了一声的Tony并没有去理会Steve。他直接伸手将Steve的居家裤，连同着内裤，一起往下扯了扯，随即就看见那前端已经开始流水的挺立从衣物之下跳了出来。那惊人的尺寸令Tony膛目结舌，尽管这并不是他第一次跟这大家伙面对面，可当他时隔两个月再见，也还是会为此晃神——第一次跟Steve上床时的顾虑又蹦了出来：这么大的阴茎真的不会操死他吗？  
　　注意到了他的呆愣的Steve收紧了下他腹部的肌肉，他的大家伙也因为周围皮肤的牵动而上下晃动了几下。  
　　“舔舔它，Tony，它想你了。”  
　　稍微坐起了点身子的Tony抬起眼看了看Steve。在帮Steve脱掉了他身上的所有衣物后，他单手扶着那尺寸不凡的阴茎，将温热湿软的舌面贴上了硕大的龟头，舔弄了起来。他一点点地将头部含入，又用手服务着照顾不到的下方柱体和两个沉甸甸的囊袋。  
　　Steve硬得发烫，那大家伙的温度几乎灼伤他的口腔。被他舔得舒服的Steve忍不住在他口腔中轻微冲撞了起来，这让Tony多少有些不适应，过大的阴茎对舌头和喉咙的压迫是一个原因，但也要知道，Steve以前很少这么主动过——过去Tony每次为他口交，他都会脸红。  
　　Tony在心里把脸皮变厚了的老冰棍骂了一顿。  
　　听到了Tony不舒服的呜咽声后，Steve很快就停下了自己的动作，他看着Tony，脸上还带着些愧疚。没有怎么去理会他那像做错事的大狗一样可怜巴巴的眼神，Tony在稍微让自己的下颌休息了一会儿之后又立马给了他一个深喉。没有料到还有这么一出的Steve在惊讶中享受着Tony喉咙的自然吞咽所带来的紧致快感。  
　　尽管Tony的嘴也美妙得让他很是舍不得，可他还是在过后听到了对方略带沙哑的咳嗽声时心疼了一把。他轻轻托起Tony的下颌，用拇指替他擦去了唇角边晶莹的液体。  
　　Tony的眼睛真是好看得不得了，尤其是当你近距离地观察的时候，它们有着能把人吸进去的魔力。  
　　而Steve Rogers，就是屡次中招，却又享受其中的那个人。  
　　当他回过神来的时候，他已经将Tony压在了身下，双臂的肘部支撑着自己的身体，将Tony困在了怀里。他们胸口贴着胸口，Steve甚至能感觉得到对方同样快速跳动着的心跳，体内不断累积的热量将他们的皮肤都烘得火热，仰着头任他在脖颈处亲吻的Tony，皮肤上更是泛起了好看的潮红。Steve一条腿卡在了他双腿之间，他原本为了挑逗Steve而曲起的那条腿现正不断地在他腿侧和腰侧磨蹭，柔软细腻的大腿内侧皮肤给Steve带了电流流过的感觉。  
　　从他身上爬了起来，Steve抬起了Tony那条不安分地四处磨蹭的腿，少年的私处在他面前一览无余。  
　　注意到Steve眼中的颜色又沉了些，Tony坏笑着晃动下自己的腰肢胯部。  
　　“Steve，想进来吗？”  
　　想，当然想。  
　　Steve的喉结上下滚动了下。  
　　  
Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剩下的半辆小破车在此！依然不好吃！！  
> _(:з)∠)_其实我本来打算把稿子完结了就来更的……结果稿子一直完结不了。  
> 现在还有1000字左右就破4万了，我之前到底是哪儿来的自信觉得自己能在40k之前写完这一篇的啊……

05  
　　双手在臀侧揉动了几下后，Tony扒开了自己的臀瓣，“来吧，早就为你准备好了。”  
　　少年直接的邀请令本世纪最热烈灿烂的烟花在Steve脑子里炸了开来。几秒后，终于反应了过来的Steve只感觉激动和喜悦已经从他胸腔溢了出来，他在进入了Tony的同时又狠狠地吻上了那个令他疯狂地爱着的人。  
　　去他的什么道德观念、世俗眼光，他能完全拥有着Tony Stark才是最重要的。  
　　Tony大概是他撑过了几十年冰封后，上天给他的奖励。  
　　他在忘我地亲吻着他的宝物，眼睛、脸颊、嘴唇、嘴角、额头……毫无章法却又满是爱意——他希望这些吻能够将他的心情传递给对方。  
　　不断吮吸着他的那温热柔软的内壁在轻微颤抖着，Steve就当Tony是接收到了那些亲吻背后的信息，于是他最后又覆上了Tony的唇。那双唇瓣早在先前就已经被他吻到了充血，现在它们有些红肿，也泛着水泽。  
　　Tony的舌吻还是那么地令人沉迷，足以牵动Steve的所有神经，让他完全投入其中。  
　　大概是与他吻得无暇顾及其他的Steve太久没有动作了，Tony有些不满地微微晃动着他的腰，让那根埋入了他身体里的阴茎绕着圈剐蹭着他的内壁。Steve显然是没有想到他会突然这么做，他咬了Tony一口。  
　　“我发觉你真的是动不动就喜欢咬人，老冰棍。”Steve稍微支起了身子之后，Tony舔了舔自己红肿得有些发热的唇，“噢，你还喜欢在我嘴巴上乱啃。我们有话好好说不行吗？”  
　　直起了身子的Steve眯着眼俯视着那躺在被褥和衣物中的人，随后，他又冷不防地挺了挺腰，性器浅浅地在Tony后穴处抽插了起来。  
　　“说吧，你想聊什么？”  
　　Steve一动，快感就像电流一样从下身钻进了Tony的大脑。与电流一同伴随而来的火花刺激着沿路的所有部位，那让Tony的身体短时间内格外地敏感。压在他身上的坏心眼的人在不断动作着，这让Tony的身体上一秒才刚因为上一波的快感而颤栗完，下一秒就得立马开始迎接又一波的刺激了。  
　　他一定是故意的。美国队长的心其实是黑色的。  
　　但说真的，那其实怪不得Tony打断了Steve正享受着的吻——一根顶级的阴茎正插在他湿软得能流出水的屁股里，却一动也不动，它所散发出的热量又在不断灼烧着他的内壁……那绝对是煎熬，是惩罚。Tony为自己感到有些委屈。  
　　“我现在什么都不想聊，只想让你好好操我。”  
　　“看看是谁等不及了？”  
　　随着Steve幅度不大却有力的动作而享受地轻哼了几声，Tony昂起了脖子，没有去看他。  
　　“‘Tony Stark总能得到他想要的’，这可是你说的。所以老冰棍，别啰嗦了，快给我。”  
　　“如你所愿。”  
　　他语气中的笑意甚至丝毫不带掩饰。Tony开始感觉到有些不妙：正直的Steve Rogers似乎并不完全是他印象中那个好调戏的听话大狗，等自己完全被套牢了之后，他才展露出了他真正的面目——他是狼，他是虎，他还是伊甸园里以诱惑与欺骗为食的蛇。  
　　Tony感觉自己好像招惹上了一个他或许真不该去招惹的人。  
　　但他又有什么办法呢？那么辣的美国队长放在眼前，难道只看不吃吗？Tony发现，根本就是这个选择，没有给他留有任何选择的余地。  
　　他不过就晃神了那么几秒，已经将性器从他屁股中抽了出来的Steve就已经扶着他的胯骨，将他托到了他的大腿上——Steve总爱这么做。下半身几乎处于失重状态的Tony被Steve用手掌拍了臀侧，那人用的力度不小，他挺翘的臀部肌肤也在那响亮的拍打声后颤动了起来。  
　　“大兵，你在成为了我男朋友之后——”  
　　没等Tony把话说完，Steve就扶着自己的阴茎，再度进入了他那紧致美妙的小穴。见先前开了口的Tony好一会儿都没有声音，双手都扶在他腰侧的Steve一边挺身操弄着他，一边发问：“我在成为了你男朋友之后？”  
　　“唔……”Steve的挺动十分有力，每一次的撞击都迅猛又深入。扩张好的穴口被他撑得紧紧的，后穴饱胀又充实，Steve每一次的进出都会擦过Tony最敏感的地带。他底下那沉甸甸的囊袋也随着他的动作，在不断拍打着Tony的臀部，他甚至能感到自己的臀肉在不由自主地颤动着。若不是那大兵一直在扶着他的腰，Tony感觉自己真的会被他撞出去。  
　　于是他换了个问题：“你在成为了……我男朋友之后，是不是……是不是特别兴奋？”  
　　猛烈的撞击以及与之一同涌来的快感侵袭令Tony根本没有办法完整地说出一句话。Steve在他体内进出的粗大又硬又热，那温度简直可以烧光他的理智。  
　　Steve的手顺着他的侧腰线慢慢地往上滑，掌下的皮肤细腻而美好。Tony身上没有什么肌肉，腹部更是柔软得让他爱不释手。直到他的手到达了身下人的胸腔两侧，Steve才收紧了自己手臂上的肌肉，将他一把捞了起来。  
　　原本还窝着腰躺在床上的Tony，下一秒就已经坐在了Steve腿上，被他抱在了怀里。他的双腿交叉着盘在了Steve的腰后，埋在他体内的那个大家伙也因为体重的关系而进得更深了，这让Tony抱紧了Steve的脖颈，发出了像小动物一样的呜呜声，听起来可怜兮兮的。  
　　Steve将手指穿入他的黑棕色发丝，又在他耳鬓亲吻了一下，“我当然兴奋了，Tony。你不知道我以前有多希望你在床上说的爱我是认真的——它们现在终于成真的了。”  
　　被Steve浅浅地顶弄着，Tony笑着哼哼了两声，“它们本来就是真的，Steve。”  
　　情欲中夹杂着些许无奈，被Tony用略带沙哑的声音喊了名字的Steve忽然一个机灵——他不知道Tony还能把他的名字喊得如此好听。将Tony紧紧地抱在了怀里，Steve之后又将鼻子深深地埋进了他的颈窝，深吸了一口他皮肤上隐约带有着点沐浴乳香气的气味。  
　　“喊我名字，Tony，再喊我一声。”  
　　Steve语气中的请求令Tony心中满满的。他想亲吻他的男朋友一下，却无奈对方将他抱得实在太紧，他只能凑到了他的耳旁，将唇瓣贴在他涨红的耳朵上，让那只有一个音节的名字从他唇齿间自然流淌了出来——Tony Stark从不对Steve Rogers的请求吝啬，尤其是在床上。之后，他又微微伸出舌尖，轻舔了一下对方的耳廓。Steve身体那一瞬间的颤动自然瞒不过Tony——就连他正埋在自己后穴中的那根也跟着一起兴奋地跳动了几下，这让他想忽略都难。轻轻舔舐着Steve的耳廓，Tony还不忘时不时地唤他一两声。玩心大起的他自然忘不了那个Steve的最爱：“Uncle Steve。”  
　　温热的气息若有若无地喷洒在他耳边，淫靡的水声却显得格外响亮，湿热柔软但有些粗糙的舌尖也在挑逗着他，这让Steve感觉自己快要被逼疯了。  
　　“噢，Tony，你真让我拿你没办法。”  
　　想方设法地在挑逗着自己男友的人终于暂时停了下来。他笑了笑，气息依然喷洒在美国队长意外敏感的耳畔。  
　　“我的荣幸。”  
　　稍稍松开了手臂的禁锢，Steve拨过了Tony的脸与他接吻，总在使坏挑逗他的少年此时却意外地听话。而Steve的另一只手，在他们专心忘我地亲吻着彼此的时候，已经滑到了Tony的腿侧。在Tony注意到他在不知不觉中已经用单手地力量微微托起了他的身体之前，Steve就已经再度开始了他的动作。  
　　后穴忽然的撞击令Tony不免惊叫了一声，但Steve并没有允许他擅自离开，于是他的惊呼便被淹没在了他们犹如涌动的潮水一般的亲吻当中，连带着之后的许多呻吟一起。  
　　Tony屡次试图换气，却都被Steve立马又堵了回来。持续的缺氧让他脑子晕乎乎的，他甚至没有注意到对方到底是在什么时候松开他的。  
　　“自己动动，Tony，别让它滑出来了。”  
　　Steve的话语毫无预警地钻进了他的耳朵，压根没反应过来的Tony根本就没想过要去拒绝。于是，在他意识到对方要求了什么之前，他的身体就已经开始自动执行了对方的指示。  
　　大腿长时间分开、盘在对方腰上，此时忽然一动却根本使不上力。大腿以及小腿处的酸软让他在成功支起自己身体之前就又跌回到了Steve身上，缺乏控制的冲撞令他们两人都倒吸了一口凉气，Tony也因此一下清醒了不少。  
　　“天哪Steve，你都对我做了什么？！”Tony一阵脸红。  
　　被质问了的人倒是摆出了一副特别无辜的表情，“我没有。”  
　　眨了眨眼，Tony没继续花时间在这上面纠结。他想起了先前Steve说的话，耳尖微微泛起了红——但还是他没忍住又在心里骂了脸皮越来越厚的老冰棍一顿。  
　　感觉自己的腿部稍微有了点力之后，Tony小心翼翼地慢慢再度支起了自己的身子——刚刚跌坐回去的那一下是真让他心惊。  
　　“我的天，你进得可真深，Steve。”  
　　没有回答，Steve只是在他唇上宠溺地轻吻了一下。  
　　Tony的动作很慢，他能清楚地感觉到体内那硕大的蘑菇头在他内壁上挤压、划动。在它来回碾过他敏感那处时，产生的快感几乎要让他直不起腰。总是在寻求着更多的欲望让他急不可耐地加快了动作的速度，他的胸口也在不断地与Steve布着细汗的完美胸肌碰撞、摩擦，自己那似乎根本没有得到任何触摸的阴茎也终于在Steve腹肌上得到了些碰触。  
　　Steve大概是又想操射他。意识到了这一点的Tony开始有些后悔了，他之前或许根本就不该玩得那么刺激。  
　　被操射对于Tony来说，负担相当大，但它所带来的快感也是绝对灭顶的。每次从高潮中回过神之后，他都感觉自己心脏跳动剧烈得几乎要跳出自己的胸腔。  
　　但……算了，被操射就被操射吧，反正舒服就行。Tony的内心甚至没有怎么挣扎，就接受了即将要发生的事。  
　　自己的上下动作始终不如Steve主导时那样迅猛有力，总不能带他到达顶端的感觉让Tony很是不爽快，于是他支起了身子，从Steve身上爬了下来。他能看到对方那挺立昂扬的性器在滑出他后穴后不可控制的摆动，当然Steve也看到了，因为半躺在床头的那人他脸红了。  
　　长时间被撑开的后穴一时无法并拢，这让Tony没忍住用手稍微遮了遮，但他很快就意识到了那是徒劳，毕竟——他什么样子Steve没有看过？  
　　他背对着Steve，张开腿跪趴在了他的面前。他回过头看着Steve，甚至还能看得到自己挺翘的臀线——天，他可真辣。  
　　“我快到了，亲爱的，帮我一下？”  
　　他控制着自己臀部的肌肉，暗示性地晃动了几下，随即Tony便很满意地看到对方喉结上下滚动了几下。  
　　“乐意至极。”  
　　  
TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本更阅前提示：  
> 虽然在前文也有暗示过，但这里再一次强调本文设定的时间。铁罐18岁的时候，也就是1988年。  
> 那个年代社会对同性恋情的接受度不算高，毕竟直到1987年，homosexuality才从DSM-III-R（The Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorder，精神疾病诊断与统计手册，第三版修订版）完全被除名。也就是说，大众对于同性恋的误解和偏见并没有来得及减缓多少，甚至仍旧认为同性恋属于精神疾病的也还大有人在。  
> 就，希望各位读者能够试着理解一下那种压力和不安。

　　光溜溜地在被窝里被同样光溜溜的美国队长抱着，一觉睡到自然醒——世界上还有比这更幸福的事吗？当然没有了。  
　　Tony其实不太记得昨晚他们俩到底做了多久了，如果他能在几乎没有间断的快感和高潮中有任何时间观念的话。但不得不说Steve确实是特别兴奋，即使Tony自己也不知道，对方比以往都持久，到底是不是他的错觉。  
　　不过Steve的确是射了很多。当那尺寸过人的大家伙终于被他从Tony身体里抽出来的时候，趴跪在床上、双腿止不住哆嗦的人只觉得里面涨得很，整个肚子都沉甸甸的。恍惚中他捏了捏自己的肚子，那些液体就迫不及待地从他后穴涌了出来，顺着他的大腿内侧，流到了他的膝盖，最后落到了床单上。在几乎动弹不得的他被美国队长抱着躺下来了之后，那些液体还在不停地往外流，精液把他们两人都沾得乱糟糟的。  
　　所以，在Steve等他休息充分了，他们又滚了一轮后，一起在浴缸里泡完了澡的他们跑到了隔壁房间的床上去睡——好在Stark家的宅子卧房不少，每个房间，就算没有人使用，也会定时有专门负责清洁的人来打扫。Tony反正是没有力气再去收拾那乱糟糟的床铺了，他连脚踩地板都感觉十分虚。Steve或许还有那个体力，但当时的Tony只想快点抱着把他操透了的新任正式男友好好睡上一觉，于是他索性就连替换的床单到底在哪儿都不告诉他了。  
　　紧贴着他后背的胸膛宽阔得十分有安全感，Tony还能感受得到那皮肤下胸腔内的心脏跳动，一下一下地沉稳而有力，让他忍不住想要更加靠近。  
　　“早安，我的Tony。”注意到了他的动作，Steve也很自然地顺势收紧了自己环在他腰上的手臂，把他又往自己怀里拉了一下。  
　　刚醒来的Tony尽可能地在伸展着所有自己能动得了的部位，“早安，甜心。”他的声音到现在都还有些沙哑。  
　　微微直起身在他唇上轻吻了一下的Steve宠溺地用手指捋着Tony因为没了定型而软趴趴地垂下的发丝，“准确来说，其实现在已经下午了。”  
　　“噢，那看你现在还裸着跟我躺在一起，还真是让我有些惊喜。”后腰仍与Steve的腹部相贴的Tony将他唯一完全自由的手臂往后探了探，在摸到了Steve大腿以后，又毫不客气地在上面捏了一把，“我以为美国队长的晨跑是个雷打不动的习惯，哪怕不怎么认路也会围着这个街区原地转圈。告诉我吧，是什么那么伟大，让你连晨跑都没舍得去了？”  
　　被捏了的Steve用大腿顶了顶他身前的人，“还不都是怕我的男朋友醒来看不到我，回头跟我闹脾气？”  
　　他的话令Tony不以为意地哼哼了两声，“‘闹脾气’什么的我就不敢苟同了，但，天，Steve，我爱死你说那两个词时的声音了。”尤其是当他们指的是自己的时候，“再说一遍？”  
　　Steve其实并不是很确定Tony到底想让他重复一遍什么：“‘我的男朋友’？”  
　　“亲爱的，那听起来可真过瘾。”  
　　Steve被他雀跃的语气逗笑了，他又揉了揉Tony的脑袋，“好了，你也饿了吧？都一觉睡到下午了。”  
　　“有点吧。”Tony微微侧过了身子，扭过头去看他身后的人，“你要给我做吃的？”这个想法令他有些兴奋。  
　　被问的人点了点头，“我昨晚看到冰箱里还有不少吃的，如果你饿了的话，或许我能给你弄点什么。”  
　　得到了肯定回答的Tony更加高兴了，他激动得抓住了Steve搭在他腰间的手臂。他看向他的棕色透亮眸子就像蜜糖一样，甜得能够腻死人。  
　　“那你需要帮忙吗？”  
　　一直在他身后侧躺着的人坐了起来，但他被Tony抓着的手臂依旧搭在原处，只是转动了下腕部，让手掌抚过对方平坦却仍然肉感十足的小腹。  
　　“不用了。”  
　　享受着Steve俯下身在他额头上落下的一个亲吻，转过了身面朝向他的Tony心里其实明白Steve想要让他多休息一会儿的意思，但他已经在床上躺了那么久了——这或许是他自从进入18岁以来，在床上躺得最久的一天了——他实在不想再接着在同一个地方花费更多的时间无所事事了。  
　　“那你想要一个树熊宝宝吗？”他接着问。  
　　望着床上躺着的人沉默了半晌，Steve才弯下了腰，任Tony的手臂攀上他的肩膀。  
　　“当然了。”  
　　当那双光滑的腿缠上他的腰时，已经将Tony整个人托了起来的Steve才意识到他们两个身上什么都没穿。于是在正式走出二楼之前，他还是硬逼着几乎是赖在他身上不肯下来的Tony穿上了点什么，尽管之后他还是抱着他的“树熊宝宝”走下的楼。  
　　身上传着配不成套的居家服的Tony正坐在大理石台面上晃着腿，而Steve却在另外一边切着洋葱。  
　　“你真的不需要帮忙吗？虽然上次我做饭——就一锅白米饭，Howard只吃了一口就拉肚子拉了两天。”  
　　规律的切菜声令无所事事地一个人坐着的Tony感觉有些无聊。  
　　余光处瞥见的Tony说着话时还不忘比划着的模样实在太过可爱，Steve停下了手上的动作，凑了过去，侧着脸在对方脸颊上亲了一下。  
　　“不用了，Tony。还有，你不能直呼Howard的名字，他是你父亲。”  
　　这样的说教，Tony这几年都听得耳朵都快长茧子了。他有些不耐烦地撇了撇嘴，“是啊是啊，背着他跟他儿子滚上了床的人这么说。”  
　　菜刀停在了可怜的洋葱的中央，Steve停下了他的动作。  
　　“说到这个，Tony，我们的事——”  
　　Tony赶忙打断了他，“别告诉我你现在要跟我分手？”脸上的神情还有些闪避。  
　　“你知道我不是那个意思。”Steve一动不动地盯着他，尽管对方不知出于什么原因，根本不敢与他对视。  
　　“那你是想告诉他？”  
　　“是的，我想下个圣诞节跟你一起度过，在你家，以你男朋友的身份。”  
　　Steve的话令Tony有些鼻酸，他咬着牙过了半晌才找回了自己的声音：“老爹会逼你跟我分手的。”  
　　“他是会那么做，但他不会成功的。”  
　　“他会的！他会把你骂醒！然后你就：‘噢，我到底都干了些什么荒唐事！我真不该跟着Tony一起胡闹！’Steve，这就是你跟他说了之后将会发生的事！认清楚事实吧！”  
　　Tony的歇斯底里令Steve目瞪口呆——他从没见过他那么失控的样子。他也从来不知道，原来自己爱人心里是那么地不安，而那份不安，还完完全全来源于自己。  
　　是的，Tony不怕他们两个的关系被Howard知道——他从一开始就没怕过。他怕的，是Steve突然醒来，然后用或是懊恼，或是嫌恶，又或是的不认可的理智眼光看着他，留给他一句：“别闹了，Tony。”  
　　如果他们两个仍然处在之前那种不伦不类的关系上，Tony还不会那么害怕，因为他随时都可以为自己竖起满身的针刺，在Howard和Maria眼里，甚至在Steve眼里，他都可以只去当那个不知轻重的坏孩子——而他也很擅长扮演这么一个角色。然而，既然他们的关系已然改变了，他就不会再希望Steve因为任何原因那样看待他，因为他不是那样的人，他根本不是。  
　　Steve哑然了片刻，不知道自己这时候到底是该先安慰Tony再申明自己的肯定，还是该先申明自己的肯定再安慰Tony。  
　　Tony也没有再接着说下去。然而Steve还是注意到了，他一直不敢与自己对视的眼睛随着时间的流逝一点一点地暗淡了下去。终于意识到了自己的沉默到底都抹杀了些什么的Steve开始有些急了——管他的什么顺序。  
　　“Tony，我很清醒，我一直都很清醒。所以这里根本不存在我会‘被骂醒’那么一说，你不要那样想。”  
　　“……你真该听听你自己都说了什么，非常典型的梦话。”  
　　一时不知道该如何接他话的Steve长舒了口气，接着他又重新握上了被他放置在了一旁的刀柄，顺着先前切开的部分往下一压，那颗可怜的洋葱终于被切开分成了并不对等的两半。他又将小比较小的那一半一点一点地切成了丁，空气中充满了菜刀和塑料砧板碰撞的声音，以及蔬菜被利器划开时果断清脆的声响。  
　　“这才是我们正式开始这段关系的第二天，是我不该强求你对我有多么坚定不移的信心的。但没关系，我们还有很多时间，我们有全天下所有的时间，我总能等到你对我有信心的一天的，不管那是在三个圣诞节之后，还是在五个圣诞节之后，又或是在十个圣诞节之后。”  
　　Steve的话伴随着那不急不缓却十分规律的切菜声，撞进了Tony的耳朵。他其实很希望那每一下都令他心颤的背景音能够停下，但他又不想让沉默勒住他的咽喉，那样的窒息感光是靠想象的就足以让他生不如死，因为他压根不知道这时候自己到底还能够说些什么。  
　　过了许久，Steve都没听到Tony有任何反应，于是他唤了他一声。  
　　“Tony？”  
　　“……你的洋葱熏到我的眼睛了。”  
TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

07  
　　包括刚到达马萨诸塞州的那日在内，Tony已经陪了Steve四天了。其中三天是完整的——意思既是，除去一些根本就可以忽略不计的细节，他们几乎24小时都捆绑式行动，而这并不正常。因为Tony没有去上学，也没有提到过任何有关于他学业的事。  
　　Steve是上周五的下午从飞机上下来的，翌日既是周末，他跟着Tony，在波士顿晃了两天。  
　　负责领路的人虽然很显然对他们去的那些博物馆、景点和公园兴趣缺缺，可Steve却没怎么听见过他提出有关于他们行程的抱怨。  
　　说是行程，其实也有些夸张了。因为他们根本就没有提前计划过什么，只是单纯地拿着一份当地地图，随便在上面选一个用加粗字体标着的地名，确认好了就开车朝那儿去而已——非常符合Tony Stark风格地随性。  
　　其实Steve也并不是很在意他们到底去的是哪里，他只是想跟Tony一起共度一些时间罢了。  
　　接下来的那个周一——也就是第四天，他们在唐人街吃了一天。  
　　傍晚他们开车回到了Stark家别墅。把车停在了车库门前的Tony将引擎熄了火之后，就赖在了驾驶座上不肯走了。  
　　“老实说，大兵，我说要跟你比谁能吃得更多的时候，你怎么不阻止我。”  
　　被埋怨了的人先他一步下了车，之后还走到了Tony的那一边，替他拉开了驾驶座的车门，“我阻止过你的，你没听。”  
　　窝在座位上的Tony呻吟着揉了揉自己撑得厉害的胃，“噢，所以这又是我一个人的问题了，是不是？”  
　　又替他将打开的车窗摇了上去之后，Steve单手扶着车顶的边缘，靠站在了车旁。  
　　“我没那么说。但我确实不该跟你认真比的，毕竟，你知道的，血清让我的新陈代谢速度比常人快，每天需要摄入的热量本来也比常人多——”  
　　“Blah blah blah。”赶在Steve脸上的表情变得愈来愈哀怨之前，Tony打断了他，“Mr. ‘我有血清’，能不能过来搭把手？我感觉肚子沉得我都快走不动了。”  
　　Steve的右手手臂绕到了Tony的背后，小心翼翼地找到一个施力时不会顶到他胃的位置环了上去。将他从驾驶座上拉出来的时候，Steve还不忘用空闲着的左手替他护着头部，不让车顶和它的边缘撞到Tony。  
　　“过来，我的小懒虫。”  
　　而Tony的屁股这边才刚离开驾驶座的坐垫，他的腿就已经十分迅速且熟练地盘在了Steve的腰间——在家的时候，他和Steve将这种状态，称为“树熊宝宝”。  
　　“真的，Steve，以后在外面，千万别再只用一只手把我抱起来了，这让我很没有面子。我真的没有那样让我看起来的那么轻，实际上，我体重十分正常。就算你真的不需要，要抱也得给我用两只手抱，听见没有？”  
　　“都在家门口了，也算在外面？”  
　　“算，只要还没进门。”毕竟可能会有恰巧路过的邻居在看，比方说，两三天前他与Steve送前来参加party的女士们回家时碰到的那个抱着猫的小女孩。  
　　“那在家呢？”  
　　“在家那当然就不一样了，”全身的重量都交给了Steve的Tony，将自己的手指插入了对方耳后的金色短发中，他捧着Steve的脸，拉近了他们两个之间的距离，到最后鼻尖碰鼻尖时，才稍微停了下来，“我会觉得只用一只手就把我抱了起来的你相当辣。”  
　　“Tony，你这样让我很想吻你。”  
　　那就吻呗。   
　　Tony撞上Steve的唇时没有任何犹豫。  
　　Steve不是没有想过Tony会过来吻他，但他没想到对方竟然会如此直接粗暴，这与他想象中的缠绵亲吻不太一样。  
　　开始只是单纯的嘴唇碰撞。当然，位于柔软的嘴唇后方的坚硬牙齿才是形成“碰撞”的罪魁祸首，但，由于碰撞的力度过大，冲击并没有被缓冲多少。Steve不可避免地皱了皱眉，他感觉自己的嘴唇内部都被自己的牙磕出血了——就算没出血，一会儿也该发肿——Tony估计跟他差不多。但Tony是热吻的好手，他总能让各种感官最终都为情热效劳。  
　　当Steve被那一声十分不自然的树枝晃动声所惊动时，Tony正闭着眼，投入地啃咬着他的上唇。他的手，也不知从什么时候起，钻进了Steve上衣的下摆，还将它撩起，在他的胸腹上来回揉捏。  
　　单手托着Tony大腿的Steve用自己另一只手轻轻拍了拍他的后背，被他打断了的人不满地皱了皱眉后还是睁开了眼睛。  
　　“Tony，有人在灌木丛里。”  
　　小Stark倒是对他的话不以为意，“放宽心，大兵，没准是隔壁家小女孩在找猫呢——或者根本就是她的猫。不过你是对的，我们要继续也得等进了屋子再继续了。”Tony无意识地伸出了舌尖，舔了舔自己的嘴角，“Steve，带我进去吧。”  
　　视线一直停留在他水灵灵的唇瓣上的Steve顺手将车门带上，“得令。”  
　　  
　　他们在家的时候其实也并非一直都那么地少儿不宜。Tony倒是想，但谁让Steve更执着于感情建设呢。  
　　Tony能够理解Steve骨子里那种老派的矜持，而Steve也愿意纵容Tony对肉体狂欢的追求。可以说，除了无法经常见面，他们其实没有什么不满足的了。  
　　浴室传来了哗啦哗啦的流水声，那是Tony在里面淋浴。一个人在外面无所事事的Steve继续翻弄起了Tony书桌上胡乱摊开放着的那些图纸——这是他这几天新找到的乐趣。  
　　Tony的房间大体算得上整洁，唯独书桌周围十分凌乱，这跟Tony在纽约家中的房间一样。凌乱的图纸与乱放的书籍一起堆积在书桌和它附近的地板上。翻弄过几次桌面最上层那些图纸的Steve知道那些都是Tony的设计，有些画得特别潦草，让人一看就知道那只是一闪而过的灵光，等待着创意的主人找时间将它们完善；也有的画得十分精细，延伸和附加的细节甚至霸占了好几张素描纸，一旁还有不少用文字写下的标注。设计图与广义上的美术作品不同，追求的并非艺术境界，所以鉴赏并非Steve的真正目的。他试图通过那些纸上表达的想法，了解那个他并不熟悉的Tony的一面。  
　　纵使Steve实际上并不能从那些标满了奇思妙想的图纸看出个什么所以然来，那笔下的光芒也难以被掩盖。纸上的每一笔、每一划，都是Tony Stark的意气风发，只可惜，Steve并没有太多机会去了解他如此耀眼的一面——Tony很少跟他提起他的那些设计和发明，除非是他想得到Steve的夸奖了。  
　　手边就是一摞叠放在一起的书，每一本都十分厚重。拨开了夹放在书本与书本中间的纸张自然垂下的一角，Steve能看的到那些书本的标题，基本都是些机械工程学的书，还有几本物理——都是Tony的课本。他随手翻开了最顶上的那一本，里面多是带有各种标记的绘图，但文字也不能算少。他试着阅读了下其中的内容，但很快就意识到了自己词汇量的匮乏——他甚至无法完全理解一些词的意思，Steve觉得那些大概根本不是英语。  
　　Tony似乎并没有什么在书上写写画画的习惯，又快速翻过了几页的Steve只是偶尔才能看到他在文字底下划下的横线。  
　　在自己的脑子被那些陌生信息完全侵占以前，他合上了那本书。浴室中的水声依然不断，待Steve终于将自己脑子里乱窜的想法捋清楚了，他的手已经压在了浴室的门把上。再三犹豫着，但他最后还是决定推开门走了进去。

“Tony。”  
　　站在花洒前的人很显然被他吓了一跳，他连忙抹了一把自己的脸。  
　　“噢！Steve！我都不知道原来美国队长有个趁人洗澡闯进浴室的爱好。”  
　　“不，我没有。”被调侃了的人有些窘迫地拨了拨自己后脑勺处的短发，视线也在不安定地四处游走着，尽管他与Tony中间隔着两块浴帘，他其实什么都看不见，“我只是……只是觉得你不该为了陪我，就不去上课。”  
　　从浴帘后，探出了一个湿漉漉的脑袋。“什么？这就是你为自己来偷看我洗澡找到的最好的借口？”Tony满脸的不可置信，“再说了，说不定我今天是一天都没课呢？”那个探出来的脑袋又缩了回去，“别瞎想，老冰棍。”  
　　“我不是为了来偷看……”终于意识到了不管他怎么解释，Tony都是会揪着这点不放的Steve最终还是把没有说完的话又咽了回肚子里去，“Tony，别这样。Howard和Maria告诉过我，你为了能够提早毕业，一个学期修的学分比任何人都要多。所以你的日程安排应该是很满的，不可能在不是双休又不是假期的时候。出现一整天都空闲的情况的。”  
　　帘子后的Tony有些恼，他的声音很尽职地在替他陈述着他不满：“他们怎么连这都跟你说了……不过我得纠正一个地方。我同时修那么多学分不是为了能够提早毕业，而是因为我可以，我受得住，谁让我是Tony Stark。将时间的价值最大化，到底有哪里不对了？”  
　　“Tony，不要转移话题。”  
　　“好吧，你抓到我了。要进来一起洗吗？老冰棍。”  
　　“Tony——”  
　　“要就赶紧脱衣服呀，还是说你在等着我出去帮你脱？我反正不太介意，虽然出了水会有点冷。”  
　　Steve有些无奈地叹了口气，但他还是抓住了自己上衣的下摆，一抬手将它脱了下来，“我只是让你回去上课，Tony，逃课可不是什么好事。”  
　　尽管水声掩盖住了大部分Steve脱衣服时的声音，可Tony还是听到了。他想拉开帘子偷看几眼，却没想到正好装上了朝他走来的Steve。  
　　“那你要跟我一起去听课吗？如果你愿意跟来的话，我也就没什么意见了，虽然你来了也不一定听得懂。”  
　　跨入了浴缸的Steve从后面抱住了跟他一样赤裸的Tony，他的一只手还习惯性地放在了对方肉感十足的小肚子上轻轻揉捏着，“这样不太好吧。”  
　　Steve的行为和他的言语反差大得令Tony忍不住在心里翻了个白眼。  
　　“怕什么，反正教授们不会注意到的，只要你别直接穿着军装陪我去，虽然，我不得不承认，那样很辣。”  
　　Tony的提议让Steve有些踌躇。尽管心里多少觉得有些不妥当，但能了解到自己恋人少见的一面的机会实在太有诱惑力，导致他的意向根本就往一边倒。更不要说后背贴着他胸腹的Tony还翘起了臀部，用他丰满挺翘的臀肉在磨蹭着Steve有些站了起来的下身——这让他更不愿意在做出选择上花太多时间了。  
　　唇角贴在Tony湿漉漉的碎发上，Steve在他耳边开口：“好，我跟你一起去。”  
　　  
　　出了浴室的两人，因为谁都耐不住那个性子用干浴巾将身上的水擦干，爬到床上时，他们的头发还都滴着水。靠着床头坐着的Steve感觉有水滴正顺着自己的脖颈一直流到后背上，而趴跪在他腿间舔弄、吮吸着他阴茎之下的那两个小球的Tony也是湿漉漉的。他挂着水的头发时不时划过Steve的大腿内侧，在上面留下了晶晶亮的水痕。也有那么几个水滴，顺着他额前碎发的发梢，滴进了Steve下腹处的耻毛丛。  
　　闭着眼吮吸、舔弄着Steve粗大的阴茎根部以及旁边两颗形状姣好的小球的Tony单手支撑着自己的上身，他的另一只手正在Steve的胸腹上来回摩挲。根本不需要任何扶持就自然挺立的阴茎充血发红，上面的血管突出，看起来十分狰狞，跟一旁闭起了眼、安静地在取悦着他的Tony的脸形成了过于强烈的对比。在Tony又一次地大力吮吸出声后，Steve尺寸不凡的阴茎无法控制地轻轻晃动了几下，柱身偶然间贴上了Tony覆满了水泽的、软软的嘴唇。  
　　“你很喜欢这个。”Tony睁开了他满是笑意的眼。  
　　Steve有些脸红，但他并不打算否认。根部被照顾到的感觉，跟直接刺激龟头上敏感的皮肤所带来的快感不一样，但他不管哪种都让他欲罢不能。  
　　见他没有回答，Tony收回了原本还在他腹肌上揉捏的手。手掌滑过了Steve的大腿，将他腿上挂着的水滴轻轻抹开，之后又用五指扶住了他又硬又热的肉棒。舌面贴着柱身往尖端舔弄过，Tony挑起了眼睛，看了眼Steve的表情。  
　　Steve其实也并没有他表现得那么淡定。他被Tony撩拨得心脏在从未有过地猛烈跳动着，撞击着他的肋骨。他企图将自己的视线从Tony脸上移开，以给自己找个稍微平息过盛欲火的机会，却没想到对方自然下榻的腰线反而更让那火往他脑子里窜了。  
　　他想抱起Tony，让他坐在自己的腿上，然后与他交换一个火热的吻，却没想到自己在伸出手的那一刻抓空了。  
　　Tony不但向后坐起了身子，他还翻身下了床。这倒是让看着他在书桌抽屉中翻来翻去的光裸背影的Steve有些不满。  
　　“Tony，你去做什么？”  
　　被问到的人不以为意地哼哼了两声，他终于在抽屉深处翻出了Stark工业生产的新型录像器——他还自己动手为它作了几处更改，让它更便于使用。  
　　“记录下我18岁躯体的美好，和美国队长……不管多少岁都美好的躯体。”  
　　“噢，Tony……”Steve承认自己是个老古董，但这不代表他不知道sex tape是什么。他不是很赞同Tony的这个做法。  
　　“别，老家伙，别抱怨。”调试着手中机器的Tony打断了他接下来想说的话，并且按下了开始录制的按钮，“我会拷贝一份给你的，所以别抱怨。”说罢，他又看向镜头，对着它打了个招呼：“Hi me. Hi Steve. Hi… whoever is watching this tape. My boyfriend is so damn hot. Feel free to enjoy it.”  
　　他提出的回馈十分诱人，Tony相信Steve不会再有更多的怨言——他完全有这个自信。  
　　TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

08  
　　美国队长身着军装地高调出现在马萨诸塞州机场的消息怎么可能不见报？更不要说前去迎接他的人是那著名的混世魔王Tony Stark了。  
　　他们两个就像是行走的新闻，光是一起在机场出现在世人眼里五分钟，就足以霸占各种报纸刊物的头条了。更不要提他们之后还一起高调出入了不少公共场合。  
　　什么？定义“高调”？不掩饰难道还不足以被称为“高调”吗？而Tony Stark不屑于遮遮掩掩、躲躲藏藏。  
　　Howard Stark在第一次看到自己儿子和美国队长上了报纸时，其实是一点都不惊讶的。毕竟先前Steve在拒绝他和Maria邀他一起去DC玩几天时就说了，Tony早一步约了他去波士顿，而他也已经答应了。  
　　Howard撇了撇嘴，他怎么就没想到Steve会跟Tony感情那么好。  
　　是的，他是不知道Steve和他儿子Anthony感情到底有多好，至少在他们两个抱在一起热吻的照片霸占了各大报纸、刊物的首页之前，Howard确实是不知道他们两个原来还有这么一层关系。  
　　在那之前，Howard还是很乐意从报刊上得知自己儿子和自己好友的游玩日程的。虽然刊登的照片上基本没怎么拍到Steve的正脸，但光从他们的背影、侧影其实也不难看出，他那失踪了数十年的好友在Tony的带领下过得很快活——这令Howard非常欣慰，他那总爱顶撞他的儿子这时候看起来也终于没那么浑球了。  
　　这样的想法一直持续到了那张照片的公布，大概是其所包含的信息量实在太过爆炸，Howard甚至没有提前收到任何来自报社，又或是摄影师本人，的提前通报。这让他连个能在照片被发布出去之前，买下所有底片的机会都没有。  
　　那张照片拍得有些模糊——很显然是偷拍，但那并不能妨碍读者辨识图上Tony Stark那好看得十分标志性的侧脸，没有人会对此提出异议。至于那张照片上的另外一位主角——一个金发碧眼的健壮男子，众媒体纷纷指出，他就是美国队长本人，Steve Rogers。然而，读者们在这点上意见却并不统一，毕竟美国队长出现在公众面前时，多以他那标志性的形象示人——一身蓝白红的星条紧身制服，再加一个遮住了他大半张脸的头套——群众对他那面罩下的容貌，大多是不熟悉的。而且美国队长一向都是公众认可的道德标杆，他怎么可能会跟Stark家那个小混世魔王不清不楚地搞在一起，他怎么可能。  
　　但Howard Stark并不是那一拨人中的一员。他花了几十年的时间，在茫茫无边又冰冷彻骨的北冰洋海面上找寻着任务中不慎坠海的美国队长，他怎么可能不知道那面罩之下的Steve Rogers到底长什么样子？  
　　是Maria的一声惊呼，让Howard注意到他自己到底都干了什么的。他朝自己那刚把两个番茄从冰箱中拿了出来、似乎正打算开始准备他们晚餐的妻子看了一眼，妻子眼中的责备令他又将视线投回到了被他甩在了脚边的报纸上。那份报纸已经被他捏的皱皱巴巴的了，但Howard并不介意让它变得更皱一些。  
　　这时才注意到了图上的Tony在吻着他的老朋友时，还将手伸进了对方衣服的下摆，Howard乱哄哄的脑子忽然划过了一个令他自己都气极反笑的想法——身为Tony Stark的父亲以及Steve Rogers的好友的他，大概是全美国最后一批知道他们两个的事的人之一了。  
　　“Maria，别忙着准备了。我们去马萨诸塞，现在就去，立即，马上。Jarvis，帮我准备飞机！”  
　　“Howard，如果你能在飞机上给我一个合理的解释，我就原谅你。”  
　　Howard很希望Maria能够理解他，他十分真诚地希望。比他还晚知道这个消息的Maria表现得比他还震惊，但却没有他的愤怒，一点儿都没有。对此，Howard十分不理解。  
　　“Maria，你说说看，他怎么可以！他怎么可以！！那可是我儿子！我的儿子！！”Howard被气得几乎拿不住手中装有威士忌的玻璃杯，“一定是Tony。那臭小子自己不懂事就算了，他还拉着Steve……”他说不下去了。  
　　“冷静一下，Howard，你现在在责备着你所能想得到的所有人。”  
　　“你不明白，Maria！你不明白！”Howard颤抖着手将玻璃杯放到了面前的桌子上，“你不是那个从年轻时开始就认识Steve Rogers的人！在你眼里他或许只是个正直俊俏的年轻小伙，但在我眼里他不是！噢天，我就不该提醒自己Steve实际上比我小不了几天。”  
　　虽然Maria确实很想安慰安慰自己那几近歇斯底里的丈夫，但她潜意识中还是认为，Howard需要获得一些与他的认知不太一样的信息，不能总让他在看待事情上太过坚持己见，那样太片面了。  
　　“那我想，我大概有必要提醒你，Steve在冰里睡了几十年，他不论是在生理方面，还是心理方面，其实都只是一个二十岁出头的年轻人，比Tony大不了多少。”  
　　“Maria！所以你这次还是要站在Tony那一边是不是？”  
　　他们夫妻之间的争论并没有就此结束，但不管怎么样，他们还是达成了共识。关于面对Steve和Tony新曝光的关系的态度与处理方式上的分歧，他们决定等回到家再解决。  
　　MIT附近那栋小别墅客厅里的钟在嘀嗒作响。它的每一次走动，在Howard听来都是令他心烦意乱的一个原因。  
　　天色已经渐渐地暗了下来。随着冬天的临近，这天黑得也越来越早。尽管内心深处十分明白这点，但Howard还是没忍住要在心里谴责让他等了那么久的Tony和Steve——他们两个一定是不知道又去哪儿鬼混了。天知道Howard到底有多希望他们别又被几乎无处不在的狗仔、记者拍到些什么不该出现的照片。  
　　屋子里的光线也渐渐变暗，老管家Jarvis十分贴心地想为他所效忠的老爷和夫人制造一个舒适的视觉环境，但Howard还是在他走到电灯开关前，对他摆了摆手，让他不必那么做。  
　　对丈夫那给自己找不好受的行为，Maria并没有说什么，只是坐在一旁的短沙发上，跟他一起沉默着。  
　　也不知道他们到底等了多久，门口处终于传来了轮胎与地面摩擦的声音，以及紧接而来的引擎熄火声。  
　　“我能说什么，反正我是没想到刚刚那一节的教授居然一眼就认出了你，下了课之后还煞有其事地‘Mr. Stark，麻烦你过来一下’。要知道你脱了制服和军装，看起来可一点儿都不‘美国队长’。”  
　　“‘美国队长’可不是一个形容词，Tony。”  
　　“嘿，大兵，要我提醒你重点该放在哪里吗？”  
　　“……该放在屋里。有人来陪我们了，Tony。”离他们越来越近的美国队长的声音，几乎是在一瞬间就严肃了起来。  
　　屋内的人从开始就没有想过要逃过美国队长敏锐的察觉，他冷笑了一声，“哼，说得好像我想来的一样。”  
　　他的声音令屋外的两人都愣住了，还是Steve先反应了过来：“Howard？”  
　　“哦，看来你还知道我是谁。”屋里的人从沙发上站了起来，“Jarvis，麻烦你去把灯打开。”  
　　“遵命，老爷。”  
　　屋内的灯亮起后，Tony的注意力马上就被另一个沙发上坐着的人吸引去了，“妈！”他兴冲冲地从Steve身边跑开，最后蹦到了那个沙发上，亲密地抱着上面的人的脖子，“你也来了！怎么不提前跟我说一声？”  
　　Maria亲切地摸了摸儿子的头，之后又接受了他热情的贴面礼。  
　　Tony或许早就已经习惯了Howard冷嘲热讽、说话带刺的态度，但Steve没有。尽管Tony和Maria的互动，让在他看来几乎凝固住的空气多了些许流动性，但他依然紧张，尤其是在他注意到Howard的脸色越来越黑了之后。  
　　“Anthony Edward Stark，你脖子上那些都是什么？！”被Howard气冲冲的大声质问吓得缩了缩脖子，Tony在回过头去瞪视那打断了他跟Maria的亲昵的人时，还不忘扯了扯自己后颈处的领子——其实他早就注意到了后面的那些痕迹，今日在外面，一天都是Steve在替他看着有没有露出来，但没想到疏忽在了这个时候。Tony眼神中的挑衅令Howard气上心头，他赶在自己儿子张口要说点什么前打断了他，“行了，我不需要听到你的回答，好像我猜不到一样。”  
　　“你到底是来干什么的，老家伙，我才是不需要一回到家就被你训的那个。你成功毁了我一天的好心情。”  
　　“你有什么脸来指责我毁了你的‘好心情’，你有什么脸！”Howard从他外套内侧的口袋中拿出了一份被他卷得几乎展不回原型的报刊，摔在了玻璃茶几上，“还有你，Steve Rogers！你们大概根本没在意新闻上都写了些什么吧？噢，当然了，你们忙着制造新闻。”  
　　Steve有些迟疑，但还是从茶几上拿过了那卷不断在桌面上滚动着的刊物。Tony倒是无法忍耐Howard对Steve的大吼大叫，他没注意到自己那一直没说几句话的恋人看到封面时脸上表情的一瞬间凝固。  
　　“你吼Steve做什么！你从来不吼他的！”  
　　“我怎么就不能吼他了！他上了我儿子！”  
　　Howard的怒吼令场面迅速陷入沉默，Tony咬着唇不知道该说什么，Jarvis这时候不会插嘴，Steve也仿佛整个人都僵住了……最后还是Maria打破了这种令人窒息的场面：“行了Howard，”她有些心疼地搂过了自己那不知是因为恐惧还是因为气愤而不停颤抖的儿子，安抚着替他顺了顺背，“没人需要听这个，而且你答应过我要冷静的。”  
　　Howard纵使再是气愤，他也不会对自己深爱的妻子乱发脾气。  
　　“但是，Maria，你看看这个臭小子！是他先开始没大没小的。”  
　　显然Tony并不认同Howard的指责，他正想开口说些什么，却被Maria一个手势制止了。“稍微冷静一点，Howard，你也知道大吼大叫并不能解决什么。”  
　　Maria那一声“解决”令Tony突然害怕了起来。在场的所有人，包括那远远地站在一旁的Jarvis，其实心里都明白，所谓的“解决”，无非就只有两种结局：要么是Tony跟Steve顺着Howard的意，分手，从此一刀两断，再不越界；要么是Howard同意他们两个继续交往。而后者，根据老Stark的愤怒程度来看，短时间内估计是无望实现的。  
　　Tony忽然很想从自己母亲身边逃开，一直是他最坚固的后盾的Maria这次很可能跟Howard站在同一边的想法令他很是慌张害怕。Tony很希望那只是自己在胡乱瞎想，但他还是没忍住，慌张地将目光投向了几乎一直站在原处的Steve。  
　　接收到了他目光中的信息的Steve很想走上前去给他一个拥抱，但无奈此时这么做，无疑只会让Howard的怒火燃得更高。Maria为他争取到了这么一个难得的机会，他觉得自己该好好利用。  
　　“听着，Howard，我很抱歉我们的事得让你通过这种方式得知，我得说，这是我最不期望看到的场景了，但我跟Tony是——”  
　　“‘是认真的’？省省吧，Steve，我都能猜到你准备说什么了。美国队长的口才和创意根本不止这么一点。”  
　　“口才和创意根本不止这么一点”的Steve Rogers顿时哑然，他也意识到了自己说辞的老套与陈旧，但那无疑是最能直接表达他想法的话语。  
　　“我和Tony本来是打算找个适当的时机——”  
　　根本不想去在意Steve到底都打算要说些什么，Howard满不在乎地打断了他，并且抛出了一个十分寻常简单的问题：“告诉我吧，你们是什么时候开始的。”  
　　但这个看似普通的问题却令Steve根本无从回答，这时候让Howard知道他跟Tony曾经有过一段不清不楚的、只停留在肉体层面上的关系恐怕不是一个好主意，所以他决定在不说谎的情况下，把任何可能导致场面变得更加不受控制的因素都隐藏起来。  
　　“这几天。”  
　　“好几个月了。”  
　　另外一道回答的声音令Steve这才意识到Howard的问题并非问的只有他一个人。他有些惊讶地望向了Tony，而对方也以同样的神情在回望着他。  
　　视线在那对互望着的爱情鸟身上来回游走，Howard有点想问自己，怎么就对这个结局一点都不惊讶呢？  
　　“噢，你们连说法都没统一过，我是真的开始相信你们是‘认真’的了。”  
　　TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过年了，一家人就是要齐聚一堂。  
> 各位新年好呀


	9. Chapter 9

　　Steve最后还是跟着Howard和Maria一起，当晚就搭着Stark家的私人飞机，回到了灯火通明、光彩辉煌，却又一点都不让他期待的纽约市。没有想过会是这个结局的他甚至没能来得及跟Tony好好地道声别，考虑到自己那年轻恋人一直压抑在心中的那些不安与恐慌，他觉得自己至少得跟他说声他爱他——只可惜当时的情况与时机都没有允许他这么做。  
　　Jarvis收到了命令，下了飞机之后就顺路将他送回了神盾的宿舍。正在是否该直接下车中犹豫不决的Steve总感觉Howard根本不想跟他说话——对此，他根本不敢有任何不满，但他又不知道该如何获得自己好友的谅解。  
　　就在他仍旧默然地踌躇着的时候，尽心尽责的老管家Jarvis已经将他放在车后尾箱里的皮箱递到了他手边，“Mr. Rogers。”  
　　被喊到了的人愣了一下，但他还是很快反应了过来，从对方手上接过了自己的箱子，“谢谢你，Jarvis。”  
　　“乐意为您效劳。”  
　　看着那时时刻刻都毕恭毕敬的管家，Steve忽然很想问问他的看法，毕竟Jarvis目睹了今日那场僵持不下的争执的全过程——但他很快就意识到那并不是个好主意了，更不要提Howard和Maria就在身边，他根本问不出口。  
　　不管Howard的心情到底有多糟糕，效忠于他的管家总能将一切礼节都做得面面俱到。收到了来自老管家出于礼节而发出的祝福之后，Steve就只能看着那辆令Howard自满不已的“STARK1”驶出了他的视线。  
　　老友对他和Tony的无视让这个僵局几近无解，就连善于策略的美国队长都无法立刻找到一个有效的解决方法。  
　　虽然Howard，在Maria的监督之下，并没有直接对他提出让他跟Tony分手的要求，但那并不妨碍他用行动表明这一点。Howard不想让Steve和Tony再多相处哪怕只有一分钟，这点十分明显，不然他也不会如此强硬地将Steve从马萨诸塞州带回来。  
　　Howard的态度很是强硬，要得到他的理解和首肯并不是一件容易的事。这意味着Steve接下来有很多准备工作需要做、有很多努力需要付出。然而，在那一切之前，他还有件事必须先完成——给Tony打电话。  
　　自从他离开Tony在马萨诸塞州住的那栋小别墅以来，已经过了好几个小时了——Steve甚至没能来得及注意现在的时间。他拿不准自己那总爱钻牛角尖的年轻恋人的内心世界此时到底是个什么光景——他想象不到，也不敢去想，毕竟Tony总能在凭空想东想西上出人意料。打电话过去了解情况、给予他安抚可以说是完全迫在眉睫，Steve甚至顾不得先回房间将行李放下，尽管他已经站在自己宿舍楼下了。  
　　Steve希望自己这一句“我爱你”不要来得太晚了。  
　　他在自己外衣口袋中摸到了几个硬币，那些是他这两天跟Tony在波士顿时买东西找零剩下的。好在距离他宿舍大楼不远，就有一个公用的电话亭。虽然它看起来比较破旧——它的门甚至关不起来，也很久无人问津了——为神盾局效力的人几乎都有自己的私人通讯设备，但，Steve很幸运地发现，里面的电话本体还是能正常运作的。  
　　Tony的电话号码他当然记得——他记得他手机中存储着的所有人的号码，在那之中，属于Tony的那串数字是他最熟悉的号码之一，他根本倒背如流。  
　　从来没用过这个年代的公共电话亭的Steve甚至耐不下心去仔细阅读一旁的使用步骤说明。他只是看到了“投币”的字样，就迫不及待地把自己身上所有的硬币都一股脑儿地塞进了投币口。听到了通话音之后，他知道自己该拨号了。  
　　电话接通得很快，也很快被那个号码的主人接起了，但过了好一会儿，电话那端都没有任何声响传来。满心疑惑的Steve来回看了好几眼手中的话筒，最终还是试探性地喊了一声：“Tony？”  
　　电话那端还是有人在听的：“……Steve？”  
　　听到了熟悉的声音，Steve一颗悬着的心终于放了下来。他长舒了一口气：“太好了，终于听到你的声音了。”  
　　“唔，你怎么……怎么是从公共电话亭打过来的？开始我还以为是哪个小道记者为了挖新闻才打来的——你知道的，你们走了之后，我看了Howard留下来的报纸——还好我没直接扣掉。”  
　　被问到的人有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“我的Stark phone……呃，被Howard收回去了。”  
　　“Ugh，又来这一套？他是认真的吗？”  
　　光是靠着从听筒传来的有些失真的声音，Steve就能想象得到电话那头的Tony一脸不敢置信地抱怨着的模样，这让他忍不住笑出了声。  
　　“他看起来相当认真。但不管怎么样，我都会尽快给自己买一部通讯器的。就是，你知道的，现在太晚了，不论是哪儿都关门了。不过我向你保证，等我买了新的通讯器，你会第一时间收到通知。”  
　　也就只有到了这个时候，Steve才终于意识到，自己究竟到受到了多少来自Howard的照顾。他的老友总在以一副满不在乎的样子给他目前所能获得的最好的资源，他一直很感激对方为他所做的一切，却并没有真正认识到对方到底付出了多少用心。如此看来，在Howard背后跟他儿子Anthony偷偷地发展出了这么一层关系，确实不是Steve该做的事情。不过，事已至此，他也不会为了讨Howard欢心而撇下Tony一个人在谴责的中心，又或是更甚：为了明哲保身而将所有责任都推到Tony身上——这样的做法真的太不是人了。更何况，他对Tony的感情没有半分虚假，尽管起头的契机并不光彩，但他依然十分庆幸自己能有这么一个机会，否则他根本不知道自己到底错过了什么。  
　　对面的人稍稍沉默了一会儿，像是在处理着Steve话中的信息，也像是在处理着自己的情绪。他最终还是开口抱怨道，只是多了些开玩笑的口吻：“但是我不能随时跟你发简讯了。”市面上的大部分手机还没这个功能，有这个功能的手机价位又十分之高，不太像是Steve凭着神盾局给他发的那一点薪水就能买得起的。  
　　“暂时不能了，Tony，这确实很可惜。”  
　　“我也不能跟你发照片了。”目前只有仍未正式推出的最新型Stark phone能做到这一点，图像传输暂时还得通过他们的卫星完成，这项技术仍然不成熟，暂时并不太适合在群众中推广——成本太过高昂了。但不管怎么样，Stark工业永远走在世界前沿。  
　　“但我能跟你打电话，Honey。我也想多听听你的声音。”  
　　电话那端一直闷闷不乐的人此时终于笑了起来，“我的天，你可真是一个甜心，Steve。”  
　　轻笑着在心里将对方的话翻译了一遍，Steve给出了他心目中最完美的回答：“我也爱你，Tony。”  
　　对面半晌没有回应，但Steve总感觉，自己仿佛在对方的沉默中听到了轻微的声响，听起来像是Tony抽了抽鼻子。  
　　“看来今年的圣诞只能我去你的宿舍跟你一起度过了，以你男朋友的身份。”  
　　这回，终于轮到Steve犹豫该如何开口了，“Tony……我们还有时间。”还有……两个月多一点的时间。  
　　“Steve，我直接跟你了说吧。”电话那头的Tony清了清嗓子，“在接到你这通电话之前，其实我在想，如果你在今天的事情之后，还肯继续跟我在一起，我就真的……不想去在乎别人是怎么看的了。谁他妈的都不能阻止我缠着你，谁他妈的都不能。”  
　　“Language，Tony。”Steve的声音是笑着的。  
　　“嘿，我早都猜到你会这么说了。下次来点新花样吧，大兵。”  
　　笑了笑，Steve还是没任由Tony就此岔开话题，“但是，Tony，你得知道，Howard可不是其他随随便便的什么人。他是你的父亲，也是我的老朋友。没有他就没有现在的Steve Rogers，没有他，我也不能遇见你。唯独他的理解和祝福，我是真的想要的。”  
　　“唔……好吧，既然你都说了你‘想要’了，那我就勉为其难地答应你去争取一下吧。”Steve几乎都能想象得到他不耐地撇了撇嘴角的模样。“真不敢相信老爹这就把你带回了纽约，你的假期还有两天呢！两天！浪费了两天，下一次我们见面得等到什么时候了？天，我昨晚真该缠着你再多做几次，反正我还有好几盘空录像带。”  
　　“噢，Tony，”Steve有些头疼地捏了捏自己的山根，“别再提录像带了好吗？我——”  
　　“这时候你才开始害羞了？昨晚的你表现可好了，操我的时候格外卖力——噢，不，还是说你这其实是在不满我没来得及也给你拷贝一份？我可怜的Steve……”  
　　在门都关不上的公共电话亭里聊这个，对于Steve来说实在是有些太过了。用手搓了搓自己的脸，他发现自己耳畔那一块的皮肤温度格外地高。  
　　“Tony，别，就……别再继续这个话题了。记得吗？我还在外面的公共电话亭里。”  
　　“好吧，不逗你了。那，大兵，你现在可以回答我的问题了：我们下一次见面得什么时候了？”  
　　从独立日开始，Steve一个接着一个地数着联邦政府在他沉睡在冰川之中的这些年里制定的节假日。距离今天最近的那个，前段时间才刚过，那下一个……“退伍军人节？”  
　　“噢，你的节日。”  
　　“嘿，Tony，准确来说，我还是现役军人。”  
　　“但你军龄已经长到早就可以退休了吧？”  
　　“这倒是真的。”实际上，打开军人名册挨个数一数，全美国估计已经没有几个人是军龄比他长的了。  
　　“噢，天，我才想起来……你们军人的福利是跟军龄挂钩的……Steve你到底得有多有钱？”  
　　对方的问题令Steve支支吾吾：“其实没你想得那么有钱……”  
　　向来机灵的Tony几乎是一瞬间就听出了他到底打算隐藏些什么：“噢——噢，所以是你顶上的浑蛋不肯跟你补发军饷？这可太不像话了，他们不能这么做。你得跟他们提意见，那都是你应得的！”  
　　这回Steve倒是没有揪着Tony话中的“浑蛋”一词提醒他“language”了，毕竟Tony刚刚才提示了他，手中握有一笔大款，或许正是他目前所需要的——他给那笔自己原本并不是那么执着地想要的钱找了个用处。  
　　“要知道，Tony，那可不是一笔小钱，我在冰里冻得太久了。”  
　　“别这么说，我亲爱的，你这样让我很想抱抱你。”  
　　Steve反正不会否认，他确实很享受脑袋在少年精瘦的胸膛乱蹭时的感觉：“你这样说也让我很想立刻搭车去波士顿找你，Tony。”  
　　电话对面的人笑了笑，Steve本以为他会提出诸如“那就来呀”或者“我去找你”的提议，但他没有。半晌，他才开口：“时间不早了，去睡吧，Steve，你明天终于可以恢复晨跑了，得早起才行。”  
　　“你也是，Tony，你明天还有课。但记得吃点东西，今天我们都错过了晚饭。”  
　　“嗯，晚安了，Steve。”  
　　“晚安，Tony。明天晚上我再打电话给你。”  
　　“噢对，顺便说一句，真高兴你能记得我的号码。”  
　　TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

10  
　　美国队长和Stark家小混世魔王的关系上了报纸，引起的麻烦其实远比Steve Rogers开始设想的要多。记者和部分狂热群众跑去了MIT附近各个Tony Stark可能出现的场所蹲点，企图捕捉到些新料，然而有些可惜地，他们发现，美国队长并不在他身边。同时，纽约市中又传出了身着便装的Steve Rogers的目击情报。  
　　八卦消息的传播速度永远是惊人的。很快，在那群伺机前去Stark工业围攻Howard Stark的记者和民众当中，就有不少改去在茫茫人海之中找寻那完全神出鬼没的美国队长本人了。  
　　美国东海岸的大部分记者，一时间几乎都在围着三个人转：Howard Stark、Steve Rogers和Tony Stark。  
　　Howard尽管黑着一张脸，但他仍然让前来围堵他的记者“给自己找点用处，别总围着别人的私生活上蹿下跳。”——这已经是他当时所能找得到的、陈述“滚开”的最含蓄的方法了。  
　　仍旧躲不过群众雪亮的眼睛的美国队长Steve Rogers倒是稍微比他友好些，但他话语中依旧警惕十足。他是这么说的：“我跟Tony很好，如果这是你想听的，那么谢谢关心。”  
　　虽然美国队长的回答，无疑已经承认了他跟小Stark之间关系——就算他想不承认也没办法，谁让那些照片早都传遍大街小巷了呢——但这仍不妨碍那些记者去蹲等一个人在马萨诸塞的Tony Stark。而Tony Stark总有对付紧追不放的记者的一套方法，面对对面的人群向他投来的犹如连珠炮弹的问题，戴着几乎遮住了他半张脸的墨镜的人只是挑着嘴角笑了笑，随后又给了他们一个飞吻。扛着笨重照相机的摄影大哥反正是绝对不会承认他心跳因这个笑容漏了一拍的。  
　　然而，来自媒体的时刻追捕并不是他们遇上的唯一麻烦。Howard有董事会的人要打发，还有股票波动的问题要处理，更令人头疼的是，他还得解决自己儿子被人蹲拍都蹲到了家门口的情况——过分猖狂的媒体所引起的问题，其实远不止“美国队长和Tony Stark恋情曝光”那么一件而已；Tony有过激民众的不满要注意，也有不怀好意的狐朋狗友要提防；而醒来后几乎一直在作为公众人物活动着的Steve，也不得不去面对自己暴怒的上司——他名义上的负责人，总给他安排各种出镜机会的那个人。  
　　说来也惭愧，醒来之后的美国队长一次都没有参加过实战任务，一次都没有。他所获得的那些所谓任务，无非都是去参加哪个晚宴、在哪个晚会上发言，又或是号召群众响应联邦政府的募兵。  
　　完全被象征化了，又一次地。  
　　他醒来后的这个年代，虽然跟他沉睡前的二战时期相比，确实可以算得上是“和平年代”了，但作为现役军人的他，十分清楚，那所谓“和平”根本就是一个一捅即破的谎言，破不破裂完全取决于苏联有没有动静。  
　　冷战，一个虚假的和平。虚假和平的背后，两方都在不断地招兵买马，壮大彼此的实力。  
　　往日的超级士兵“美国队长”在这个节骨眼上被寻了回来，对联邦政府的军队来说确实是个喜讯，但——没人敢用他。  
　　没人敢确定二战时的超级士兵此时还适不适合上阵作战，也没人清楚几十年的冰封对他到底产生了什么影响——关键时刻掉链子是每一个指挥官都惧怕的，他需要对手下所有士兵的生命安全负责。同样的，超级士兵的折损也是他们所不能承担的，他们宁可把失而复得的美国队长当个吉祥物供奉起来，也不会冒险让他上前线。  
　　于是，Steve Rogers又成了个文艺兵。  
　　Steve有把握他们暂时是不会勒令他退休的，毕竟现在正是用人之际，他们还得指望“美国队长”来当他们的招兵形象大使呢。  
　　作为一个“形象大使”，其实保持形象才是他真正的本职工作。然而随着他跟Tony的关系的曝光，这形象也终于出现了裂痕——考虑到这一点，Steve倒是不难理解他长官的盛怒。  
　　由于电话打不通，无法直接联系到Rogers本人，暴怒的长官最后也就只能派人去把他从街上抓回来了——一般群众都能找得到Rogers，他们神盾局怎么可能做不到。  
　　“Rogers上尉，我想你应该知道我让你特地过来一趟到底是因为什么。”说着，他将几份卷在了一起的报纸摔到了自己办公桌上。一旁笔筒中插着的小型星条旗还因为这动作激起的气流而晃动了几下。  
　　被抓回来的当时正在阅读着不动产中介的资料的Steve Rogers并不屑于掩饰自己的不满，“长官，我还在休假当中——”  
　　“你的假期提前结束了！士兵！”本就处于盛怒当中的长官，怒火蹿得更高了，“你睁大眼睛好好看看，你的几天假期到底都惹出了什么乱子！我不是说你不能有自己的生活，但——Tony Stark，huh？为什么世上千千万万的人，你偏偏找上了那个‘新闻界宠儿’？你可是个公众人物，Rogers上尉，希望你不要忘了自己还有个叫做‘美国队长’的名字！”  
　　Steve不喜欢他提起 Tony时的语气以及其言语中暗示的更深层的意思，他不喜欢。他的内心甚至在恶劣地想象着对方明日一早看到他在媒体面前承认了他与Tony的关系的报道之后气急败坏的模样。  
　　“以免你没注意到，长官，跟谁交往是我的私人生活选择，我不欠你任何解释。”  
　　Howard说得没有错，美国队长的口才和创意确实不错。  
　　自说自话地从长官办公室退了出来的Steve只觉得有些讽刺，他想得到理解的那个人根本就不听他的任何解释，而与这事情无关的人，却都在嚷嚷着非得要他给个解释。  
　　  
　　初时的“追着当事人跑”的热潮很快就过去了，尤其是在他们意识到Tony Stark和Steve Rogers平时一个在马萨诸塞，一个在纽约市，根本没什么碰面的机会之后——而这并没有花多少时间。针对Howard Stark的追问倒是从来没有减少过，不只是因为这条大新闻的两个主角都与他有很深的关系，还因为他的Stark工业一直都会在那个固定的地方，他根本无处可逃——相比起来，美国队长的行踪可就难掌握得多了。  
　　紧接着对新闻主人公们的过分密切的关注而来的，是对他们关系引发的道德问题的讨论。大部分的美国队长粉丝，都在单方面谴责着Tony Stark，他们觉得他玷污了他们的偶像，正直又伟大的美国队长只是一时被他迷惑得晕了头脑，才踩中了他精心设计的陷阱。还有人翻出了他过往那五颜六色的七彩情史，并大声宣布Tony Stark只是把美国队长当作一个颇有挑战性的战利品——他并不是真心的。更有甚者，还将Tony Stark形容成了恶魔派来的使者，他步入凡间，为的就是将一个绝对的好人——这个人他同时还是美国精神的代表，拉入地狱。当然，也有一些比较冷静的粉丝表示，他们不管Tony Stark到底都有着什么身份背景、有过什么过往，他们只想他能尽早放过Steve Rogers，世界欠美国队长的太多了，他值得拥有一个完美的人生——显然，这“完美的人生”，意味着没有Tony Stark不识大体的搅和。  
　　对Steve Rogers和Tony Stark的评论几乎都各往一边倒：道德标杆永远不会变，美国队长只能是受害者，至于Tony Stark，则几乎成了全民公敌。  
　　然而，对于事件的另一个中心，Howard Stark，评论就不是那么地整齐了。有很多人在同情他——几十年的执念被自己不懂事的儿子带坏；有人在谴责他，谴责他没有教好儿子，如果他以前能够分出在冰洋寻找美国队长的专注的十分之一，并将其用在自己儿子的教育上，或许如今就不会是这么个局面——但没有人考虑过，如若他真那么做了，美国队长现在大概还在冰洋中沉睡；还有一些个别人，提出了一个十分阴险的猜想——Howard Stark根本就是故意让Tony Stark去引诱Steve Rogers的，他们还振振有词：“考虑到他对找寻下落不明的美国队长那份几近痴狂的执念，这并非完全不可能。如果Tony Stark生来是个女孩儿，说不定他早就把她嫁给Steve Rogers了。”  
　　总在十分密切地紧张关注着这些讨论动向的Maria Stark，考虑到自己丈夫的脾气和他的身体情况，还是做出了不能让这些信息靠近他的决定。  
　　收到了指示和命令的老管家Jarvis打从心底地认为夫人的选择十分明智。  
　　“Yes, my lady.”  
　　  
　　那些讨论激烈地自我膨胀了一段时间——甚至就连恋情被曝光前，机场的那个拥抱，都被拿出来说事儿了。以那作为“美国队长和Tony Stark早就在了一起”的依据，甚至还有人开始往前扒起了他们俩以前被记录下来了的互动，企图推测出他们到底在一起多久了。  
　　就在有的人决定不愿意再为这事费神、又有的人愈发投入其中的时候，他们迎来了一波新的爆料：美国队长在马萨诸塞州跟Tony Stark一起度过了退伍军人节，以及接下来的那一个周末——这个消息令近日窜起的，“二人已不敌外界压力分手”的猜想不攻自破。  
　　Tony Stark对身后一直跟随着他们那群记者可以完全做到视而不见，除了刚踏入众人视线阵他对着镜头wink了几下以外，他根本就没有搭理过周围那群窸窸窣窣的人——只要他们没有不识趣地上前打扰他跟Steve的二人世界，做到这点对于他来说，并不是难事。  
　　相比起来，美国队长Steve Rogers就没有那么从容了。他总表现得十分提防，在外时绝对不会让Tony Stark离开他的视线，面对那些一不小心靠他们靠得太近的记者，他也会向他们发出眼神警告。  
　　与之前的跟拍不同地，几乎可以算是获得了拍摄默许的记者们这次收获了不少他们谈笑、牵手、拥抱、还有亲吻的照片。随着那些照片的公布，很多人都认为同为男士的他们这么做很“不知耻”，但也有那么一小部分人，忽然觉得，他们跟普通情侣其实并没有什么两样，只是“Tony Stark”和“美国队长”的光环让他们不得不比一般人更加高调——而这又并非他们本意。  
　　而他们不知道的是，如若小Stark知道了他们的这个想法，他很有可能会上蹿下跳地大声宣布：“噢，我巴不得全世界都知道美国队长是我男朋友。”  
　　对他们这一次的见面毫不知情的Howard，在看到他们两个又上了报纸首页版面的时候，是盛怒的。他将一直堆在手边的那些，寄件人姓名统一写着Steve Rogers的十来封信件全都推洒在地。  
　　“如果你读了Steve寄来的信，就能知道他早就计划好这几天要去找Tony了。”Maria如是说。  
　　桌面上还残留着一封有幸没掉到地上信件，注意到了它的Howard将它捏在了手里，“这些信你看了？那个浑蛋寄来的信你居然看了？”  
　　“别喊他‘浑蛋’，Howard，一个浑蛋是不会费事跟你寄信的，还在你根本没有回信的情况下百折不挠地寄了十几封。”面对他的质问，Maria倒是不太在意，“我没看你的那些。以免你不知道，Steve每次都会单独给我写一封。你该拆开它们看看的，有的时候他还会寄来一些Tony的画像——你真该看看你儿子在他眼里到底有可爱（adorable）。”  
　　“什——什么？”Howard有些不敢相信自己到底都听到了什么，“他还画了画像——噢天，他是觉得这事对我的打击还不够吗？他还寄了画像？！”  
　　这些日子已经对自己丈夫的歇斯底里习以为常了的Maria无视了他的哀嚎，她蹲下拾起了滑到了自己脚边的那两封信件，将它们放到了茶几上。  
　　“听着，Howard，我不管你近期有没有拆开这些信的打算，你都不许在拆开它们之前就毁了它们，也不许在它们身上撒气——我还等着收集你信里的画像呢，你可不许把它们弄皱。噢，还有，如果你没有意见的话，我已经让Jarvis找人把Steve寄来的画像裱起来放在卧房和书房里了。”  
　　“不，有意见！Maria你等等！”见Maria拎起了不知在哪儿放着的手提包，像是要出门，Howard连忙从书桌后跑了出来，打算阻止她。  
　　不由分说，Maria还是打断了他：“对了，控制一下你自己的脾气，Howard。你再继续这么给Jarvis添乱，我们的好管家也是会生气的。”   
　　TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

几日后，Jarvis又在Stark家的信箱找到了两封有着同样信封和同样笔迹的信件。它们都沉甸甸地。只不过，与以往有些不同，其中一封的寄件人赫然写着“Steve Rogers and Tony Stark”——那是寄给Maria的，而另一封一切照旧。

从Jarvis手上接过信件的Maria几乎是尖叫着拆开它的。然而等她取出了其中增加分量的东西后，她没忍住向Jarvis也要来了寄给Howard的那一封——她打算亲手将它交给Howard，并且逼他在自己面前将它拆开。

Maria让自己以最快的速度阅读完了Steve寄来的信。他的字句言语依然是那么地热情洋溢。信中，他提到了些这几天的趣事，又写到了他跟Tony关于不久后来临的感恩节的计划。他说，他前段时间要回了自己这几十年的大部分军饷，并用它们给自己在布鲁克林——他的出身地，买了一套不错的公寓。如果Howard在感恩节之前还不能接受他们的话，他和Tony将会在那里一起度过这个节日，他们很欢迎Maria的到来，如果她有空、也想来看看他们的话。

跟信件一起寄来的还有半打的彩色即显照片——它们构成了这份信件的绝大部分重量。Maria早就想要仔细看看它们了。

那些照片无疑出自Tony之手，彩色图像下的白色底框部分还有他写下的留言。其中三张是他与Steve的合照，一张是他拍的Steve，一张是他的自拍，还有一张，是一桌相当丰盛的晚餐。Maria将那所有的照片按它原来的顺序一一平摊摆放好，发现白框上的连成了一句话。

噢，她的Tony在说他爱她，她的Tony还说他想跟他一起过感恩节。

Maria颤抖着手将那些照片都翻了过来。相片的背面是Steve的字迹，他在每一张照片的背后都写下了拍照当时的情景，那桌甚至连蛋糕都不缺的丰盛晚餐全是他们两个人一起动手做的。唯独在那张的背面，Tony也留下了自己的字迹，写着：“Safe，Steve和我都没有拉肚子。”这让含着泪水的Maria立刻笑出了声。

“Jarvis，Howard还在书房吗？”

“据我所知，在的，my lady。”

朝自己的管家道了谢后，她赶忙将Steve寄来的信和那些被摊放在桌上的照片收回原来的信封当中，之后她又拿过Steve寄给Howard的那一份没有开封的信件，匆匆往书房的方向小跑着赶了过去。

屋内似乎在计算着点什么的Howard显然没有料到她会突然进来，但他愣了一下后还是摘下了自己鼻子上的眼镜。没等他开口问询她发生了什么事，Maria就快步走到了他的桌前，将收件人写着“Howard Stark”的那封信放在了他面前。

“Steve给你寄了信，拆吧。”

闻言，Howard皱了皱眉，“我才不要——”

“不许‘不要’，Howard。”只可惜对方对此似乎特别坚持，Maria无奈之下只能将自己信封中的那六张即显照片拿了出来，摆放在了他的面前，“这些是Tony寄来的。”

Howard的视线顺着她的动作往桌面上扫了一眼，“我不需要知道他们两个——”

“你需要！Howard，你需要！”Maria又一次地打断了她丈夫的话，她为他的固执有些生气，“你好好看看他们！你看看Tony多开心！你看看Steve多开心！这难道还不够吗？”

被她堵得无言的Howard犹豫再三，但最后还是拿起了桌上的那些照片。几乎是立刻就发现了那些照片上的鬼点子的他一张一张地将那半打照片快速切过。随后，他又翻到了背面，阅读起Steve留下的字句。在看到最后那张上的Tony的字迹后，他没忍住扯了扯自己的嘴角，但那很快就被他掩饰过去了。

“他们想跟你一起过感恩节，Howard。Steve写给我的信也在这里，如果你想知道里面的内容的话，我甚至不介意读给你听。但我觉得你最好先看看，在给你的信里，他都对你说了什么。”

这回，Howard没再厉声反驳，尽管他手上的动作还是停顿了一下，但Maria十分清楚，那不过是他拉不下面子，在装模做样。

将信封中的东西都一股脑儿地倒了出来，Howard有些失望地发现里面并没有即显照片，又的只是一封对折起来的信，和一张对折了两次的白卡纸。

“为什么我的没有照片？”

“因为你儿子还在生你的气，”Maria将自己手中的信封也放到了Howard面前，并用手指了指寄件人一栏上“Tony Stark”的字样，“他暂时还不想跟你说话。”

面子有些挂不住的Howard埋怨地看了Maria一眼，他随即拿起了那份令他在意的白卡纸，将它展了开来——那是一张Tony的画像。画中的少年正抱着一个大碗、拿着一个面粉搅拌器，搅弄着里面的东西。他身上衬衫的衣袖被卷到了肘部之上，他又曲着一条腿坐在一个什么台面上，他自然垂下的那条腿显然还掂不到地——很快Howard就认出来了，那是Tony正住着的那栋房子厨房里的大理石台。仔细看，他脸上还沾着点什么，没有多少艺术细胞的Howard猜那大概是面粉——但唯独Tony鼻子上的那一块，一定是奶油。再仔细一看，他发现——“我儿子为什么光着腿？”

Maria从他手上将画抢了过来，“天哪，这就是你最在意的地方？你怎么不看看你儿子在他眼里到底有多可爱？”

“噢，得了吧，Maria，我儿子长什么样子我难道还不清楚吗？”Howard有些不耐地撇了撇嘴，很显然并不太想继续这个话题了。

“这不一样，Howard，这不一样！”Maria在很努力地想要替那对爱情鸟辩解，但无奈还是被固执己见的Howard打断了。

“行了，别说了，Maria。”Steve的那封信甚至连被展开的机会都没有就又被塞回了信封，连着那副在Howard看来让他十分糟心的画一起，“至于感恩节？Nah，我才不要跟他们一起过。”

拿过了被他随手扔到了一边的信封，Maria瞪了他一眼，“随你的便吧，我反正是会去跟他们一起过的。”

像是早就知道她会这么要挟，已经想好了应对措施的Howard依然悠哉游哉，“你高兴就好，有老贾陪我——”

“噢，我会把Jarvis一起带过去。我们的好管家感恩节不该跟你绑在一起遭罪。”Maria补上最后一刀。

沉默了半响，Howard睁大了眼睛， “……Maria？！” 他是十二万分地不敢置信，他的妻子什么时候变得那么狠了？！

“是这样的了，Howard。你再继续那么固执，圣诞也一个人过吧。”

临拿着两封被拆开的信封走出书房之前，Maria Stark给她的丈夫留下了这么一句话。

 

Maria Stark一直是个说到做到的人，尽管她的丈夫自始至终都抱有一种她“不会那么绝情”的侥幸心理，但那种脆弱的希翼还是在感恩节假期的到来时，自己破碎了。

Maria跑去臭小子他男朋友家了，还带走了Jarvis。

随着最后一刻的到来而不得不终于死了心的Howard，恶狠狠地在心里又为Steve添了这么一笔。

噢，对了，Maria还带走了她临出门前烤好的苹果派。说实话，Howard一直以为那是她要留给一个人在家过节的他而准备的，结果没想到那居然是——按照她的原话来说——“带给Steve和Tony的礼物”。

Howard一边思考着自己晚餐该如何解决，一边在心里数落着那两个把他温柔体贴的妻子拐走了的人——他发誓，不论Maria今天再从臭小子他男朋友家带回了什么画像、照片，他都不会再允许她将它们挂在墙上了——用东西支起来放在桌上、柜子上也不行！

他是真的受够了，家里几乎都要被那些东西淹没了。前几日他趁Maria不在家，让Jarvis赶紧将那些东西统统清走，免得他抬头不见低头见地心烦，谁知他的好管家居然想都没想就拒绝了他——被忠实的管家拒绝的情况虽然算不上从未发生，却也是极为罕见的。更不要说，嘴总是毒得不一般的老绅士Jarvis这次还直接拿了Maria出来当挡箭牌——完全一副连道理都懒得跟他讲了的模样。

憋屈，Howard感觉十分憋屈。他身边最亲近的两个人都倒戈到对面去了，不带一点犹豫或是顾及地。

心里乱糟糟的Howard总感觉自己得找点什么事情去做，他不能老让这些根本不值得他去忧心的事，占去了他太多的注意力。他现在手上确实有个新的器械还需要调整，就算没有，他也总能给自己整出那么一个新的来调整，但他就是没办法完全静下心去分析那些数据——凭什么他就偏偏得在万人同乐的感恩节的晚上，一个人窝在实验室里捣鼓那些冷冰冰的器械了？而别人此时都在丰盛又温暖的餐桌前阖家齐乐——这不公平。

晚餐，还有晚餐。虽然这并不是当初令他爱上Maria的原因，但那并不能阻止他因为这个更爱Maria。

……索性到外面逛逛吧，他需要暂时远离这些乱七八糟的事儿一会儿。顺便在回到那过于宽敞的宅子中继续一个人守家之前，找个地方把晚饭解决了——尽管他目前依然满肚子气，根本什么胃口都没有。

将“STARK1”在路边停好，几十年没亲手弄过咪表了的Howard有些生疏地跟着指示一下一下按着上面的按键。用硬币付好钱后，他打开了车门，将咪表吐出的那张小纸条放在了挡风玻璃后——他记得Jarvis都是这么做的。

Howard下车的地方，旁边就是一个在感恩节夜晚都坚持营业的报刊亭。环顾着四周寻找着他能去的地方的人就是想不去注意到它都难。

坐在报刊亭中的，是一个穿着老旧挡风棉衣的老大爷。老大爷一注意到有人正在朝他走来，就很热情地起身招呼来人，但他却在看到了对方的脸时愣了一下——那张脸他几乎天天都能看见——当然，是在摆满了整个亭子的刊物上——他不可能认错。像是为了确认自己的想法一般，老大爷探了探头，朝那刚停下的车的方向看了一眼。

“您是——”

“嘘——”象征着整个Stark工业的人，感恩节夜晚一个人在街上乱逛，这可算不上是什么光彩的消息，Howard不想声张。

他几乎第一眼就从那玲琅满目的报刊堆中找到了他儿子的身影——通过报纸的刊登来了解自己儿子最近的情况就要成他最新的习惯了。

虽然感恩节确实有比“美国队长和Tony Stark在纽约市一起采购”更劲爆的消息，但那仍不妨碍那两个人在当天的报纸的首页占下一块儿地方。照片上，Steve侧过了脸，似乎在跟他身边的Tony讲着点什么，而他身边的人，虽然直视着前方，并没有看他，但嘴角却是挂着笑的。

Maria说得没错，他们确实过得很开心。

余光在照片上方瞥到的“sweet couple”的字样令Howard不得不反复阅读了那全大写的标题好几次。随后，他挑了挑眉——

哦？从什么时候开始，就连媒体都转性了？

“有媒体开始替Steve和Tony说话了！”——这个想法在Howard看来实在太过不可思议。想想就在不久前，他儿子还被一些人认为是“小恶魔”呢，还是不太可爱的那种。

紧张得不由自主地在关注着眼前这位大人物的一举一动的老大爷自然注意到了他的视线一直停留在哪里，耐不住沉默的性子让他忍不住想要找些话来讲：“Sir，我得说，他们的感情挺令人羡慕的——”

赶在报亭的老大爷准备继续说点什么之前，Howard将他先前一直盯着不放的那一份报纸抽了出来，之后又从外套口袋中翻出了自己的皮夹，从里面拿出了一张纸币，“不用找了。”

“谢谢你，sir，愿你有个愉快的夜晚。”


	12. Chapter 12

“愉快的夜晚”？这是自然的。不过，它说的就是另一边的事了。

许久不见Tony的Maria对自己的儿子甚是想念，而对方也是一样，一见面就给她来了个大大的拥抱。在一旁站着的Steve有些不好意思地笑了笑——虽然这不是他第一次见Maria，但如此正式地以“Tony男友”的全新身份与她见面，却是头一次。

像是看出了Steve的紧张，Maria以她自己的方式在安抚着他。

Steve有些惊讶，Maria对待他的态度并没有任何不寻常，仿佛他一开始就是以现在这个身份与她结识的一样，自然又丝毫不会令人尴尬。从管家Jarvis手上接过了装着苹果派的篮子，Steve赶忙将他们两人请入了自己的新公寓。

Maria拿不准这室内的装潢到底是个什么风格的，毕竟一些家具在另一些的衬托之下，显得实在有些过于简洁单调——这当中显然包含了两个截然不同的人的想法。但不管怎么样，它们还是协调好了彼此的共处。

注意到Maria在打量着室内的装潢，Tony悄悄地从她身后靠近，亲昵地搂过了她的腰。

“怎么样，还不错吧？现在我们脚下的这张地毯还是我挑的。妈，你能相信吗？Steve居然觉得厅里只要有一个餐桌、一个柜子、一套沙发茶几就够了！真不知道他以前是怎么过来的。”

Maria伸手揉了揉那个抵在她肩膀上的脑袋，“所以你就硬是往屋子里又塞了那么多东西？”

Maria的说法令Tony有些不满，“话可不能这么说，妈，这些都是Steve同意的。我本来还看中了一个吊椅的，但他觉得没必要，就没买。”

对自己儿子了解至深的母亲甚至能够想象得到他走在商场里，抬眼一扫，觉得哪个看得顺眼就决定要买哪个的画面。看来前几日频频出现的他们一起出现在各大卖场的那些消息，就是他们在购置新的家具时被拍到的。

“Tony，你怎么来的时候也没跟我说一声？我可以跟Steve一起去机场接你的。”

“噢，”Tony用脸颊蹭了蹭自己的母亲，“我没坐飞机——你不知道机场有多少人——我自己开车来的，反正也不是很远。刚到的时候Steve也被吓了一跳。”

从厨房里走了出来的Steve端着水出来招待她，“是啊，大半夜突然一个电话打过来，问我过了布鲁克林大桥之后该怎么走。”Maria和Tony的对话，他在厨房里听得清清楚楚。

“嘿，大兵，不是说好了不许在我妈妈面前拆我台的吗？”Tony对他皱了皱鼻子。

“那是事实，不算拆台。”

倒是Maria笑着拍了拍环在自己腰间的Tony的手臂，“你总爱这么为所欲为。”

“就算你是我妈妈，我也得说，这对我不公平。我也不是天天都在制造麻烦的，你看，头顶那盏灯就是我装的。”说着，Tony空出了一只手，指了指从天花板上吊下来的那盏十分惹眼的玻璃吊灯。Maria顺着他的指向望去，心道这不愧是她儿子的审美，跟他爸一样一样的。不知道Maria心里想法的Tony依然兴致勃勃，他继续说道：“其实屋子里大部分需要装的东西都是我组装的，谁让这几天Steve还挺忙的，总被人喊出去。”

Maria对此还是有些耳闻的。Tony学校虽然放假了，但Steve的假可没有那么勤。随着感恩节的临近，各种活动也多了起来，最近美国队长还在四处露脸呢。

听出了Tony语气中的抱怨，Steve有些不好意思地摸了摸自己的鼻子，“其实你大可以让送货的工作人员组装完再走的……”

“噢，得了吧，你知道我不喜欢他们的眼神的。”Tony在看到对方那有些不认同的表情后，还是投了降，“虽然，好吧，我承认，或许他们真的没有恶意。反正我一个人在家也没事儿干不是？而且弄这些也花不了多少时间。”

Steve也走近了，揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，“你只是想找机会改装它们而已，别以为我不知道。”看着Maria瞬间一副“原来如此”的表情，Steve接着补充：“那天我打开柜子想拿包糖，结果发现里面已经变成了Tony带来的小机器人的地方。它就在里面坐着，还看了我一眼。”

Steve的语气令Tony有些不服气：“它当然会看你！它是人工智能的！”

“噢，人工智能天天在地毯上摔倒。”

知道对方说得没错的Tony有些无奈地撇了撇嘴，想反驳却又无话可说。他松开了因为Steve的话而笑了起来的Maria，“……给小机器人一点面子吧，Steve，它会感激你的。”

Maria倒是不太介意他的窘迫，她拍了拍偷吃起一早就放在了一旁的葡萄的Tony，“你的那个‘小机器人’呢，儿子？带我去看看？”

“噢，我拆了，想给它重新调整一下。”见Maria一副有些疑惑的表情，他揉了揉自己的鼻子，“因为它‘天天在地毯上摔倒’。”

晚饭的时间过得很是愉快，除了一开始Jarvis坚持自己不能跟他们一起在桌上吃饭以外——当然，他最后没能拗得过Steve——一切都十分和睦温馨。

Steve这个人，跟Maria一直以来的认知一样，是个特别不错小伙子——如果不提他出生年份的话，Maria觉得他完全可以被称为“小伙子”。其实更重要的是，他对Tony很好，但又不会过度纵容他。他能在有度的情况下放纵Tony——Tony是个一得瑟起来就容易没了分寸的人，他需要一个人来监督他、管理他，她相信Steve完全可以胜任这个位置。再说了，一个愿意花大量时间给她儿子画大量画像的人，不会是什么坏人。

“说起来，Steve，”Maria终于在晚饭过后决定提起这件令她一直在意不已的事了，“之前在信中我也提过，你的那些——”

“画像是吧？我就知道。”又拿了一块Maria带来的苹果派到自己盘子里的Tony用餐巾纸抹了抹嘴，他真是太怀念Maria的手艺了——当然，这并不是说Steve做得就不好，只是，考虑到他已经好几个月没吃过Maria做的东西了，他还是有那个权力怀念一小下的。

“行行行，就你机灵。”Maria笑着放下了手中的水杯，“那么，Steve？”

“我的画册画具都在卧房里，如果不介意的话，请跟我来。”起了身的Steve向Maria做了个“请”的手势，最后他还不忘对往嘴里塞着苹果派的Tony嘱咐道：“别吃太多了，你晚上胃会不舒服。”

“知道了，鸡妈妈。”

见Steve和Maria两人一边聊着些什么一边走远，Tony也跟仍在餐桌上陪他的Jarvis侃了起来。从他出生起就照顾着他的老管家还是那么的幽默风趣，虽然他整天都是一副规规矩矩地随时候命的模样，可他总能在一些意想不到的时候说出令人意想不到的话——或者是谁都想到了，却没人敢说的话——就连Howard都在他面前吃过好几次瘪。Tony是真的觉得他的老管家很酷。

“Jar，老爹真的被妈一个人留在家过感恩节了？”

“是的，夫人之前还对老爷说了——我在此直接摘引：‘你再继续那么固执，圣诞也一个人过吧。’”

“真的？！”Tony的眼睛立马亮了起来，这话过瘾得让他仿佛能把剩下的苹果派都吃完——嗯……不，还是不能，不然就得像Steve说的那样，晚上肚子不舒服了。“那真是太酷了！不过说真的，Jar，你觉得他会让我跟Steve回去过圣诞吗？噢，不是说我想回去看着老爹的脸生气，就，你知道的，Steve挺期待这个的。”

看着他的小少爷长大的Jarvis不是没有听出他言语下的真正意思，只是这时候没有那个戳破的必要罢了。他有些意味深长地朝Tony看了一眼，“当然了，Tony少爷，老爷不会想再被留下一个人过节的。”

这个回答让Tony在心里给了老管家一个大拇指，但他还是很快地将那种赞许的目光收了起来，接着用可怜巴巴的眼神望着Jarvis说道：“可他这次就没让我们回去。”

“我认为，那是因为Howard老爷以为夫人会在出门前为他准备好过节的餐饮，但是她没有。”

老管家Jarvis总能在一大堆的事实当中找到令人无话可说的满分答案，回想起以前在家总能看到的，Jarvis替Howard以各种令人意想不到的回复打法前来找事儿的来客时的情景，Tony总觉得那每次都能体面地让人有怒不敢言的管家酷得不可思议。

不但天天都能见到Maria，还有Jarvis在陪……Tony真的要嫉妒Howard了。

“Jarvis，真想圣诞的时候也能见到你。”

“您会的，Tony少爷。您寄的东西今日已经收到，我在随同夫人出门之前，将它放到了老爷桌上。”

“……有劳你了，Jarvis，老爹没了你该怎么办。” 

噢，他怎么就忘了，Jarvis的心也是黑的。


	13. Chapter 13

在Tony悄悄走近他们的时候，Steve正在跟Maria说着点什么。他其实很想仔细听听Steve都会跟Maria说些什么，但无奈那个二战老冰棍总能在他靠近的时候抓到他，这次也没有例外。

“Honey boy，想我了吗？”他在Steve习惯性地想要伸手逮住他的时候扑到了对方的背上。这令注意力其实大部分都放在了Maria身上的Steve有些意想不到，他探出去的手一下没注意就落在了Tony的臀上。

向来都放得很开的Tony当然对他的动作丝毫不介意——说不定，早就习惯了这些肢体上的触碰的他甚至根本没注意到这个。但这对于Steve来说——尤其是在Maria面前——实在是太过了。他有些脸红地清了清嗓子，“Tony，其实我们刚刚才说到这个。但你知道的，我已经开始想你了。”

起初，Tony还对Steve所说的“这个”存有着些许疑问，但在听到对方接下来的话后，他恍悟得有些闷闷不乐。

“噢，‘这个’。”无意识地微微瘪起了嘴的Tony将自己的脸颊贴在了Steve的肩膀上，“妈，你能相信吗？他们居然在感恩节——感恩节当天，给Steve发任务，还是得出国境的那种。当然，亲爱的，我很高兴你终于获得了你一直梦寐以求的实战任务，但我还是得说，特地在过节当天——不是在之前，也不是在之后——跟你讲这个，实在有些没品。而且，这次任务你得在外面待多久来着？”

“一个月左右，Tony，但那不会让我错过圣诞的。一个月是最长期限，不会超过一个月的。”

Steve Rogers在反复强调着“一个月”。直到将话说完，他才像是忽然清醒一般恍悟，自己或许不该在Maria面前这么做，毕竟她跟Tony不一样，不会对自己说的话深信不疑，她说不定会看出点什么——虽然她就算看出来了，也不太可能会当面拆穿他。

是的，Steve在撒谎，他确确实实地是在撒谎。这日早些时候，他向给他发放任务的长官提出了方才Tony提过的同一个问题，对方用来回答他的原话是：“能不能赶得回来过圣诞，那就得看你的努力了，士兵。”

上头的人这么做究竟是不是别有用心，其实大家都心知肚明。Tony对此意见颇大，他在Maria来到之前、他们一起准备晚餐的时候，已经充分向他表达过自己的不满了。Steve的心情其实跟他差不多，只是更加地矛盾：确实，实战任务是他一直想要的，也是他一直在向上头要求的——作为一个为前线作战而诞的“超级士兵”，他觉得为自己的国家提供自己力所能及的服役是理所应当的事——那是他作为“超级士兵”的价值所在。但若单单是为了减少他跟他的男朋友Tony的相处和曝光，上头才以此为借口将他们拆开的，那么这其中的恶意也未免太过嚣张。

但要说“嚣张”，Steve觉得这个词其实也能用在形容自己身上。这段时间他确实是为了Tony的事多次顶撞自己的上司，上面的人会想借此机会折腾他、以示警告也不是不能理解的事。但能理解并不代表Steve赞同他们的做法，只是除了受命，他别无选择。

“Ugh，不管怎么说，他们的心是真的黑。”Tony挺直了身子，踮起脚，在Steve的脸颊上亲了一下，“让美国队长带着来自战场的硝烟——也许还有没好的伤，回来过圣诞，他们还真能想。或许以后我该整个什么神盾局的局长来当当，不许他们在圣诞这些大节日前后给美国队长发任务。”

“我的荣幸，Tony，”眯起眼笑着的Steve亲昵地用鼻子蹭了蹭Tony的鬓发，“虽然我不该这么说。”

一直看着他们的Maria轻不可闻地叹了口气，“噢，我可怜的宝贝爱情鸟们。”她走上前去抱了抱他们俩，“什么都别管了，圣诞你们回家过吧，别太在意Howard，大不了那几天我撵他出去。”

闻言，Tony皱着鼻子大笑了起来，“妈，你对老爹可真狠。”不过他相信Maria确实会做到她所说的，如果Howard真的让她走到了那一步的话。

她怜爱地捧起Tony的脸，用拇指轻轻摩挲着他的脸颊，“是该让他吃点教训了，他不能因为自己一直拉不下面子，就总给周围的人添乱。”

“噢，所以他是‘拉不下面子’。”Tony有些玩味地挑起了眉毛。

“那是当然的，他那么地喜欢你们两个——你和Steve。”Maria理所当然地说。

对此，Tony有些不是很赞同地抿了抿嘴，“他很喜欢Steve我是知道的，但对我嘛……就有点微妙了。”

Steve正想开口跟Tony说“完全没有这么一回事”，却被Maria抢先了：“噢，我的宝贝，你怎么这么想？”

面对自己母亲那有些受伤的表情，Tony投降了：“因为他喜欢Steve完全到了一种会为了他而讨厌我的程度。我敢说，这段时间，他肯定没在我不在家的时候少骂我。”

“噢，实际上，你们两个他都没少骂。”放开他们两个后，Maria不经意地补了一刀。

“……是我耳朵出问题了还是怎么的？Jarvis刚刚怎么在用我妈妈的声音说话？”Tony扭过了头，脸上写满了不可思议地睁大了眼睛，看向了身边的Steve。

同样看向了他的Steve顿时哑然，一时不知道该如何接话。Maria倒是没怎么在意自己儿子的调侃，“是我终于能理解我们的好管家的心情了，你们都太不让人省心了。”之后她又向一直站在卧房门口处待命的Jarvis正式地道了声谢：“这些年真是辛苦你了，Jarvis。”

“乐意效劳，my lady。”

“好了，”Maria又上去抱了抱他们俩，“我觉得我是时候该让你们两个人拥有一会儿自己的时间了，毕竟Steve后天就要出发了不是吗？”说罢，她又分别在他们两人的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，“就，儿子，别让Steve去报到的时候太虚了。”

被提到的人一时间没能反应过来她说的“虚”，到底是什么意思，而等他终于反应过来了的时候，他的脸又立马涨得通红。仍被困在满心的羞耻感之间的人张了张嘴，正打算说点什么，却被若无其事的Tony抢走了开口的机会。

“噢，他不会虚的。妈你不知道，他每天都得生喝好几个鸡蛋，我看着都害怕。”

……现在的你们让我也很害怕，我才是该害怕的那个。脑子正混乱着的Steve在心里说道，但他没敢说出声。

Tony会这么说并不奇怪，毕竟他在这些事上，一直都放得很开，但他没想到Maria也如此开放……她可是那个Maria，他的老朋友Howard优雅温柔的妻子。

仍然没有习惯这个年代和他被冰封前的时期之间巨大的观念差的Steve甚至没能来得及发现对方根本不是在调侃，只是在善意地提醒。

之后Tony和他母亲又都说了些什么，Steve也没怎么敢仔细去听。直到将那令人尊敬的女士和她的管家送出了门，他才听到了Tony的一声：

“回神了，大兵，欢迎来到八十年代末。”

 

从Tony和Steve那儿回到了家的Maria感觉自己身上充满了使命感。那种使命感在她注意到“STARK1”并没有停在她出门前看到的那个位置上时，尤其强烈。

Howard之前出去过一趟，但现在是在家的，她对此没有丝毫的怀疑。

在老管家Jarvis的陪伴下，Maria有条不紊地将外出的行头都卸了下来。Howard在家无非也就只会在两个地方待着，一个是书房，另一个是他捣鼓他那些发明的工作室。要将这两个地方都走过一遍也并不费事，跟Howard一起生活了那么多年，Maria早就已经在找寻Howard上十分熟练了。

她要去说服Howard，不论如何她都得说服Howard让她的宝贝爱情鸟们回家过圣诞。就算今天说服不了，她明天也会继续。在走向书房的路上，她已经做好了要跟Howard的顽固抗争到底的心理准备了。

已经跟随了他们夫妇数十载的管家也在她身边，即使Maria什么都没说，Jarvis也十分清楚她的打算。在处理家人间的感情矛盾上，他能为她做的事情不多，但替她敲门、为她开门至少还是可以的。

老管家礼貌的敲门得到了回应，Maria要找的人果然在屋内。走进了这些日子自己频繁拜访的书房后，Maria直接开门见山：“Howard，Tony和Steve圣诞想回家过，我也想他们回来，一直待到新年。”

“要回就回，反正腿长在他们自己身上。”回答她的Howard头都没抬。

对方不冷不热的态度令Maria下意识地想要说些什么来反驳他，而她张了张口，却在发出声音之前忽然反应过来对方刚刚说了什么，于是她又将已经到了舌尖上的话语又咽了回去。终于真正意识到了对方方才话语中的含义的Maria有些不敢相信自己的耳朵——Howard刚刚是直接同意了？

一肚子都是先前在回家的路上就开始构思的“得让Tony和Steve回家过节的100种原因”的Maria，十分地诧异。比想象中简单了太多的任务过程令她很没有实感，心里也不太踏实，于是她又朝身边的Jarvis投去了确认的目光——Jarvis总是最靠谱的那个。

老管家微微颔首，表示她确实没有听错。

尽管过程过于简单，但任务既然已经完成，那么Maria也就没有什么不满的了。从一向都很懂她心的老管家那儿接过先前他们四个——Tony、Steve、Jarvis和她，合影的即显照片，将它用随手从放在Howard桌面上的小盒子中拿起的一颗蓝色图钉定在了他身后那块专门为了挂Tony和Steve寄来的东西而新增的板子上后，Maria踏着甚至可以说得上是轻快的步子走出了书房。

满腔的欢快令她无暇顾及太多的细节，她也因此没有注意到，在她刚挂上去的照片的旁边，多了一个用红色图钉新钉上的东西——

那是一张再普通不过的明信片，明显是针对游客这个群体设计的。上面印着的“I heart New York”的字样旁，是用线条描绘出的自由女神像与帝国大厦。寄件人是用十分个性的花体字写上的“Tony Stark”，收件人是“the Stark family and Jarvis”——除了那些必要信息之外，明信片上什么都没有写。

纽约市出身的Tony Stark给一直住在纽约的Stark family and Jarvis寄了一张“我爱纽约”的明信片。

就连Howard都不禁觉得，他的这个儿子是真的已经不坦率得出了境界。


	14. Chapter 14

已经放了假回到了家中的Tony，感觉自己也快要加入Howard埋怨Steve的行列当中了——虽然这么做并不能让他的老爹少埋怨他一些。

本来说好出勤在外的时候，Steve要跟Tony定时联系的，刚开始——甚至到了任务过半的时候，他都做得很好，可却偏偏在几日前突然断了联系。为了了解他那边的情况，Tony甚至还动用了Howard在神盾局的特权，而他非常不愿意这么做——但他不得不。只可惜这个“不得不”依然没能给他带来他想要的消息。

若不是“美国队长营救任务成功”简报，最后还是在他耐心耗尽之前传了回来，Tony感觉自己完全能够去神盾成功劫走一架他们的飞机。

Howard也听说了Steve Rogers带着随他一同前去支援的士兵们归来的消息，尽管他坚持那是Maria逼着他了解的。他左看右看都没见那个早该高兴得蹦起来的人影，“那小子呢？”

“已经去机场了。”心情不错地用家里那套价值不菲的瓷器泡起了茶的Maria是这么回答的。

翻弄着手中的实验数据记录的Howard一直盯着那被重新装订过数次的册子，但任谁都能看出他注意力并不在那上面。

“……那个军用机场在上州，他认路吗？”

放下了手中的水壶，抬起了头的Maria沉默着看了Howard一会儿，但还是没把心里那句“噢，所以你知道Steve要从哪个机场回来”说出口。

“你儿子不傻，他不认路会打电话问Steve的。”

一直低头看着记录的人终于也抬起了头，“他们联系上了？”

“他出门的时候我还听见他在跟Steve打电话，所以应该是联系上了的吧。“

“哦。“

哦……？

 

那日Tony是中午出的门，但一直等到晚上八点都没能见到他的人。

临近圣诞节，天也黑得特别早。基本下午四点来钟，天就已经全黑了。只知道天已经黑了许久的Howard根本没那个心情去看现在到底几点，等得有些不耐烦了的他最终还是决定一头扎进工作室里——他今日花在无所事事上的时间已经够多了。

待他解决完那几个今日随手翻记录无意中发现的小问题，从工作室中出来后，他发现一直为他们一家尽心尽力的老管家已经在门外等候多时了。

“老爷，Tony少爷和Mr. Rogers已经到家了。”

知道他们已经到家了的Howard忽然不是那么地想见到他们了。离开了工作室的范围后，他朝反方向的资料室走了去——他很少会用到这个房间，毕竟大多数他需要的资料都在他的书房里摆着呢，Maria平时又不像他们父子一样需要接触这些书籍，于是这边相对阴暗的资料室便成了Tony的地盘。

“回来了也不说来找我？他们到底有没有把我放在眼里了？”

老管家跟在他身后，“实际上，Mr. Rogers是来过的，但在看到了您门上那个‘勿打扰’的标志后，又重新考虑了那个决定。”

Jarvis所说的那个“勿打扰”的标志是Howard亲手写下的，也是Howard亲手贴上的，但他绝不是为了对Steve避而不见才这么做的。这几日Tony在家没事干，老过来闹他，Howard嫌他烦才故意做了这么一个警告。结果没想到，那玩意该挡的人没挡住，不该挡的人却挡住了。

“……老贾，你就没告诉他那是写给Anthony的？“

“事实上，我说了的，老爷。但Mr. Rogers认为，打扰您工作总归不好，就没让我通知您。”

“那听起来确实像是Steve会干的事。”听出了老管家语气中的埋怨，Howard也为自己的胡乱责备人感到有些不好意思。他朝为他拉开了资料室门的Jarvis道了谢后，就立马钻了进去，末了，还不忘让他的管家去忙别的，不用管他。

已然看穿了他心思的管家没再对他多说什么，就退出了资料室，将那一整个空间都留了给他。Jarvis也是不经常进那个房间的，尽管他是掌管着这个房子里所有事物的大管家。他的小少爷Tony不在家的时候，根本没人会进那个房间，而小少爷Tony在家的时候，又会嘱咐他不要找人收拾那里面——当然，Jarvis也不想在无意中弄乱了他理好的资料。

资料室内有个比较老旧的放映机，那大概是Tony不知道从哪儿翻出来的。Howard移开了它被拆开的外壳，发现他儿子其实对它做过些许改动，里面线路的调整让他看到了修改者的思路。他大致往里面扫了一眼，没看到有什么问题，所以他猜那放映机是能够正常运转的。

放映机周围是随性地摞在了地上的资料，其中有各样的书籍，也有他以前的一些笔记——那些无疑都是Tony翻出来的。很快，他就在一叠资料的上面，发现了一盘录像带。那录像带上贴着的标签并没有多少信息，有的只是一个日期。而Howard认得那个日期，那是他飞去马萨诸塞把当时还在休假的Steve拽回纽约的前一天。这个认知让他对那录像带的内容产生了些许好奇——他从没怎么去了解过Tony和Steve的相处模式，如果这个带子上存的是他们两个的录像，他正好了解了解，如果这个带子是关于Tony和他的那些发明的，他也能看看他最近都在捣鼓些什么。见旁边就是放映机，Howard没怎么多想就启动了机器、将那盘带子放了进去。

带子被机器读出来后，Howard果然看到自己儿子的脸，不过他头发都湿漉漉地趴着，身上也没穿什么——至少从镜头的角度来看，上半身就没有。

“我会拷贝一份给你的，所以别抱怨。”他扭过头在跟什么人说话，Howard猜那个人是Steve，“Hi me. Hi Steve. Hi… whoever is watching this tape. My boyfriend is so damn hot. Feel free to enjoy it.”

WHAT THE…?!

 

“臭小子你给我——天哪你……你们……”怒火被一盘录像带——那可不是普通的录像带，燃上了天的Howard冲上Tony的房间找他算账，却看到了火上浇油的一幕——他真的不需要刚从录像上看一次，现在又在现场看一次了。“Steve，虽然Maria说服了我要冷静看待你们两个的事，但我最不需要看到的，就是你，在我的房子里，操我的儿子。”

赤裸着被Tony骑在身下的Steve看起来慌张极了，他手忙脚乱地想要爬起来，却被Tony又推了回去。

“嘿，老家伙，没人硬要逼着你看，我们关了门的，是你自己闯了进来。”

“小子你有种再说一遍？”

Tony总能十分精准地找到令Howard的怒火燃得更高的点，他很多时候还为此沾沾自喜。“You heard me.”坐在Steve腹部之上的人摆出了一副满不在乎的模样——他知道这样最能够激怒他的父亲， “你突然来我房间到底是有何贵干？要知道你没事是从来不会愿意靠近这里的。要说就快说吧，我们忙着呢。”像是觉得还不够一般，他微微晃动起了自己的腰，让Steve深埋在他体内的性器在他敏感火热的内壁上绕着圈碾压过。他其实完全能感觉得到Steve的紧张，Tony臀下他绷紧的大腿肌肉硬得跟石块似的，但与石块不同的是，他的大腿还在源源不断地产生高热度——Steve其实紧张到了有些害怕的地步，但这并不妨碍他的大家伙变得更加兴奋。他本以为，Steve那么怕Howard，做爱的时候被撞破会让他被吓软，但没想到……美国队长果然比他平时表现出来地要恶劣得多。

“Tony！Tony！”他突然的动作惊得Steve十分快速地连着喊了两次他的名字，一声比一声急促，但光喊他名字并不足以阻止他，于是Steve又连忙将自己的双手扣在了Tony的胯骨上，“别动，就……别。”眼前就是恋人晃动着的肚皮，这固然很诱人，但他身后那黑着脸的恋人父亲实在太过吓人——更不要提Howard还是自己的好友，如果他没有把他们之间的关系搞砸的话。

Howard愤怒的表情，让Steve心里很虚。他感觉自己全身的血液都在加速流动，立起的寒毛跟周围的皮肤都对任何空气的流动十分敏感——更不要说他所能感受到的一切都是常人的四倍。那种神经的紧绷，令他进入了一种类似于战场上驰骋时的警惕状态，以至于他在反应过来自己都做了什么之前，就单手接下了Howard朝他和Tony丢来的东西——他甚至没能在那之前辨出它是什么。

“收好你们的东西。这种东西不能流入外人手里。”

没等Steve来得及将东西收回，Tony就从他手上夺去了Howard刚丢来的那个东西。在看清那是一盘录像带，并认清那是哪一盘录像带之后，Tony不嫌事大地勾了勾嘴角，尽管他正背对着Howard，对方根本看不到他的表情。

“Too bad，别人看了或许还会觉得我跟Steve很辣呢。”他声音中带着的笑意和挑衅根本没有一点掩饰。像是还嫌那录像带的存在感不够高一样，他又将它放回到了Steve的手上，“Steve，麻烦你把这盘录像带放到床头柜上，我手不够长，也不是很想从你身上起来。”

站在门口的Howard本来就黑着一张脸，此时他脸上的表情更为不妙了，看得连粗气都不敢出的Steve愈发怂了起来。他犹犹豫豫地按照Tony的指示将那盘录像带放到床头柜上时，还在尽可能地减少桌面与录像带外壳的碰撞，以免发出声响——Howard真的不需要更多的刺激了，他希望Tony能够听得见他心里的这个想法。

“你需要学习学习‘廉耻’一词含义，儿子。”

“学过，老爹，所以我知道，我爱Steve，而且Steve也爱我，绝对不是什么该让我感到羞耻的事，我们光明正大。”

并没有听见他心中恳求的人回嘴回得特别顺，若不是知道他平时就是这样想到什么说什么，Steve大概都要觉得他是为了气Howard才专门准备了这么一番台词的。

“好一个‘光明正大’，行吧。”Howard几乎要被他气笑了，他在Tony第二次下逐客令之前就自行转身离开了他们的房间，还不忘“顺手”带上房间的门。

门板与门框的强烈撞击声令骑在Steve身上的Tony忍不住哆嗦了一下，而他收缩了后穴的自然反应也令他那终于可以不用拼命压低自己存在感的恋人猛地吸了一口气。尽管明知Howard不论如何都不可能看到这儿，但Tony还是回过了头，对着已经闭上了的门板做了个鬼脸。

“MARIA！！！”没等他挤弄完自己的脸，门外就传来了一声咆哮。

“噢，很好，非常好。”回过了头的Tony毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，随即他又开始摆动起了腰，自说自话地跟Steve继续被打断之前的事，“找Maria哭诉永远是个正确的选择，快去吧Howard，就像个受了委屈的孩子一样。”

“Tony！”Steve的紧张仍没过去，他的声音里还包含着些许不赞同。

“嘿，别‘Tony’我。”腰部的动作牵动着臀部来回在Steve腹部来回磨蹭的Tony慢慢俯下了身子，他趴到了Steve身上之后，捧起了他的脸，在他唇上落下了一个湿漉漉的吻，“我们可没做错什么。我们在一起的事，他是知道的，也是默许的。那还能有什么问题？是他不该大惊小怪的。情侣在家上上床有什么不对的吗？是他自己硬要闯进来的。”

身上仍在因为方才Howard的到来而战栗的人慢慢地捋好了自己的情绪，尽管心跳的速度还没能完全降下来，但他的脑子已经能开始正常思考了，除了单单喊Tony的名字以外，他终于也说出了别的词语：“话不能这么说——”

但俯趴在他身上的恋人却没有给他那个说下去的机会。

“嘘，我们关了门的，Steve，就是忘了锁而已。”

END.  
2018.02.11 shi-KYO


End file.
